It Happened One Night
by LaReynitaOfDreams
Summary: When Puck decides to go to one of his wild Friday night parties & brings Daphne along, Sabrina has no choice but to go get her little sister with Red's help & make sure Puck doesn't come home drunk AGAIN. But before Sabrina knows it, she wakes up in an alley Monday morning with no recollection of what's happened to her since she got to the party. I DON'T OWN SG!
1. Chapter 1

**WHO MISSED ME?! {You'd better ALL be saying that you did!} Although, I haven't really been gone, I've been reading & reviewing on stories & chatting with random people. I just haven't been writing.**

**About that. It took me like a week to write this freakin' chapter which means I should update about once a week. I'm trying to make my chapters longer since I can't update every single day anymore.**

**Also, I don't like writing from different people POVs but this story is gonna be from Sabrina's and Puck's. {I just knew that I was gonna end up doing that with one of my Sisters Grimm stories, this is the one I chose!}**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sabrina's POV**

I groaned as I sat up and looked around.

_Where the hell am I?_

I was in an alley surrounded by a bunch of dumpsters.

I pushed myself to my feet and leaned against a dumpster for a couple of seconds.

_Why does my head hurt so much?_

I began walking towards the end of the alley to try to figure out where I was.

_Please don't tell me I'm in the one of the most ghettoest parts of New York City._

I frowned as I stopped to hold my head for a second.

_Please tell me I'm at least still in New York._

I managed to make it to the end of the alley and sort of see where I was.

_Well, at least I know I'm still in New York City._

I leaned against the wall, trying to ignore the pounding in my head that wouldn't go away.

Suddenly I heard that One Direction song Story of My Life.

I groaned.

_When did Puck change my ringtone_ again_?_

I reached into my skinny jeans's front pockets and realized my phone wasn't there.

That normal teenage I-lost-my-phone panic began to overwhelm me as I checked my back pockets and then my hoodie's pockets.

My phone stopped ringing.

"Shit," I muttered as I looked around. "Where's my Goddamn phone?!"

My phone began to ring again.

I turned towards the direction where the music was coming from.

"You've got to be kidding me."

I was quite positive that the music was coming from the dumpster a couple of feet away from me. Which meant that my phone was in the dumpster. And that meant I was going to have to dive in to get it.

I groaned loudly before I stiffly climbed into the dumpster.

_The things we do for our phones._

I began to paw around, going all the way to the bottom, looking for my phone.

I couldn't find it.

"Where the hell is it?!" I yelled to no one in particular.

In my defense, I wasn't in a very good mood. I was lost, my head hurt, and I had no way of contacting anyone.

I heard my phone begin to ring again.

I frowned as I scrambled across the trash to look over the side of the dumpster.

My iPhone 5 was on the ground facing up, telling me that my mom was calling me.

I practically fell face first out of the dumpster so I could answer my phone.

"Mom?" I answered.

"Sabrina Grimm!"

I winced as my head pounded harder from the loud noise.

"It's about time you answered your phone, young lady!" my mom shrieked. "Do you know how worried I've been?!"

"Mom," I said and looked around. "I don't know where I am."

"Wait. What do you mean you don't know where you are?!" Mom cried out. "Are you okay?!"

I winced again.

_Why does she have to talk so loud?_

"Mom, I'm fine," I told her and pulled myself to my feet. "I'm in an alley."

"Do you know where you are?" Mom asked.

"Let me go see what the name of the street is," I answered.

"Dad's trying to track you down on the computer now that we know your phone's on," Mom told me. "We've been trying to all-"

Suddenly I heard a click.

I glanced down at my phone. It had died.

_Shit_.

I shoved my phone into my hoodie's pockets.

_Now_ _what?_

I sighed and began to walk towards the street again, ignoring the pounding in my head. Once I made it to the street I looked left and right until I finally decided to go left.

Luckily, I wasn't in one of the worst parts of the city, but it's not like it was the area where all the rich people lived either.

_How the hell did I get here?_ I wondered and frowned as I tried to remember.

_"Where's Daphne?" I asked Red._

_Red was sprawled out on the ground in the living room doing her homework. "She said she was going somewhere with Puck," she replied._

_"What?!" I shrieked._

_Red jumped in surprise. "She said she was going somewhere with Puck," she told me again, a bit quieter this time._

_"Puck's going to a party!" I exclaimed. "A _highschool_ party!"_

_Red's eyes widened. "A nice high school party where there's no alcohol?" she asked hopefully._

_I groaned. "Red, it's Friday night! Haven't you ever wondered why Puck always seems a little, I don't know, _hungover_ on Saturday mornings?!" I cried out._

_Red jumped to her feet. "We have to go get her!" she told me._

_"Go grab our jackets," I answered. "I'll find Mom's keys."_

I'd arrived at a bus stop.

I reached into my back pocket where I luckily still had my wallet. I checked to make sure I still had money. Nothing.

_At least I still have my emergency credit card_, I thought and shoved my wallet back into my pocket.

"Are you lost, sweetheart?"

I turned to see an old lady sitting on the bus stop's bench.

_Has she been there the whole time?_

"No," I replied.

The old lady frowned slightly. "I'm afraid you're late for school then," she told me as she glanced down at her watch. "Unless you start later."

I frowned at her. "It's Saturday, there's no school on Saturdays," I answered.

The old lady's frown deepened. "Well, I hate to tell you this, sweetheart, but it's Monday morning."

My heart began pounding wildly. "What?"

The old lady nodded. "It seems like you've slept your weekend away," she commented and winked.

I turned away from her and stared across from me.

_This is not possible_, I thought. _I did not just completely forget two days of my life._

"Oh, I think your bus is coming," the old lady told me.

I turned to look at her just as the bus pulled up.

The old lady smiled at me. "Have a nice day."

I nodded and managed to climb onto the bus. I handed the bus driver my credit card.

He took it and swiped it on the credit card thingy.

I gripped the metal bars on the bus, still unable to believe that it's Monday morning.

The bus driver frowned. "You don't have enough money on here," he told me.

_This day is just getting worse and worse._

"That's not possible!" I exclaimed. "I've never used that credit card before in my life!"

The bus driver looked me up and down and then gave me a pitiful look. "You're only two dollars short," he said.

"I don't have any money!" I told him.

The bus driver sighed. "You'd better be going home, kid," he motioned for me to go sit down.

"Thank you!" I answered.

"Don't forget your useless credit card," the bus driver handed it to me, "maybe your parents can put more money on it."

I found a seat near the front and plopped down. I stared out the window and bit my lip.

_Where the hell have I been for the past two days?_

* * *

**I can't help it, I just love with characters lose their memories. It's so... _mysterious._**

**Hey, GO REVIEW if you like my story so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One update every week. Did you really think I'd dissapoint you? ;)**

**Do you wanna know how I got the idea for this story? Yes? Okay, so last Christmas I believe it was this one class at my school who sang this annoying little song. The only lyrics I could remember from the song were: "It happened one night! WEE-OOH, WEE-OOH!" & then I started thinking: "Wow, that would be an awesome book title." Thoughts started swirling in my head & TADA! This story now exists.**

**You can thank my old music teacher. (But don't really go thank her cause I don't like her.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Puck's POV**

I'd been flying around all night.

I'd woken up the day before in Ferryport Landing on someone's lawn.

The first thing I thought when I woke up was: _Sabrina_. She was in trouble. Of who or what, I wasn't sure.

I called everyone I could think of to see if she was with them. Veronica, Henry, the Marshmallow, Red, Basil, her best friends Carrie and Sienna, even her boyfriend Matt. (I'm not even sure why he's in my contacts.) Daphne and Red's phones were off. But I knew Sabrina wasn't with either of them.

I called her every time I landed but she never picked up, it would send me straight to the answering machine.

My phone finally died.

I had to go back to the Grimm's apartment to charge it again and see if anyone had found her yet. (Although, if I couldn't find her then how could anyone else?!)

I was exhausted, my eyes were beginning to droop as I flew.

_Maybe I should just take a short nap when I get there._

I was almost to the Grimm's apartment.

_But I have to find Sabrina._

I glanced down as I saw a bus letting some passengers off. I could see a figure in a red hoodie and jeans. And long golden hair.

"Sabrina!" I yelled.

She turned in confusion.

I landed hard and fast and I stumbled as I ran to her.

"Puck?"

"Thank God you're okay!" I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

Sabrina stiffened.

_Oops_.

I let go of her and stepped back.

Sabrina stared at me.

I looked away.

_Good job, Puck, you just made everything all awkward._

"What's today?" Sabrina asked.

I frowned. "Monday," I answered. "And you know I never know the date."

"Oh my God," Sabrina mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

Sabrina suddenly glared at me. "This is all your fault!" she exclaimed. "If you hadn't taken Daphne to that stupid party with you-!"

_"Hey, Puck, what'cha doin' later?"_

_I glanced up from my phone to look at the Marshmallow. "I'm going to a party," I replied._

_Daphne's eyes lit up. "I wanna go to a party!" she cried out._

_I snorted and went back to texting on my phone. "I'm sure all middle schoolers do," I answered._

_Daphne pouted and went to sit next to me on the couch. "But, Puck!" she whined. "I wanna meet cute high school guys!"_

_I looked at her, and I mean really looked at her._

_Daphne was about the average height for a seventh grader, she'd stopped wearing her long black hair in pigtails when she started middle school, and she had a nice pair of chocolate brown eyes._

_"Marshmallow, you're a pretty girl, don't get me wrong, but I don't think any of my friends will notice you," I told her._

_Daphne sighed. "No one ever pays attention to me anymore," she muttered._

_I frowned. "That's not true!" I objected._

_"Yes it is!" Daphne answered. "Sabrina's always with Matt, you're always on your phone or hanging out with your friends, and Red is spending all of her time with her new art buddies!"_

_I sighed. "I'm sorry, Marshmallow, we don't mean to ignore you," I told her._

_Daphne crossed her arms and stood up. "But you do it anyway," she pointed out and began to stomp off towards her room._

_I looked back down at my phone to continue my texting._

_"I bet if you take me with you, Sabrina will end up coming to get me."_

_I_ _slowly_ _looked_ _up_ _and_ _turned to Daphne, who stood at the entrance of the hallway where our rooms were._

_I'd dragged Sabrina along to my parties a couple of times but she hated them. To quote her exactly, she said the people I hang out with "are wild and aren't going anywhere in life."_

_"Why would I want her to go?" I asked._

_Daphne_ _smirked_.

"-I wouldn't have completely forgotten two days of my life!"

My eyes widened and I grabbed her shoulders. "What do you mean you forgot two days of your life?" I asked deathly quiet.

Sabrina gulped and looked down. "I woke up this morning in an alley, Puck," she murmured. "And I have no idea how I got there."

I let go of her. "We have to get you home," I said.

"Wait, Puck." Sabrina grabbed my hand.

I cautiously turned to face her. Sabrina and I never did anything together that involved body contact. Not since...

"Puck, what happened after I got to that party?" Sabrina asked.

I closed my eyes. "Grimm, I was already drunk when you got there," I answered.

"But you have to remember something!" Sabrina exclaimed.

I closed my eyes and squeezed her hand.

"Sabrina?!"

Sabrina dropped my hand like it was a bomb about to explode and turned and smiled. "Matt!" she said.

Matt Ondi was a tall guy with light brown hair and eyes, captain of our school's basketball team, and the second guy every girl in our school wanted to date. (The first was obviously me.)

I hated his guts.

Matt ran over to Sabrina and wrapped his arms around her tightly in a hug before kissing her full on the lips, right in front of me.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Get a room!"

Sabrina broke the kiss and stepped out of Matt's hug.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked and took her hand. "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm perfectly fine," Sabrina assured him.

"Good," Matt sighed. "I was scared that something bad had happened to you, especially when Robin called-"

I flinched.

"You called Matt?" Sabrina asked and raised her eyebrows at me.

"I didn't know where you were," I mumbled. "I called everyone."

Sabrina blushed a little and she turned back to Matt.

"Where have you been?" Matt asked her.

"Um..." Sabrina looked back over at me, asking me with her eyes what she was suppose to tell him.

"Listen, Matt, I have to get Sabrina home," I told him. "Her parents are worried about her, she can tell you later."

Matt frowned but nodded. "Call me later, okay?" he said to Sabrina.

Sabrina nodded and let go of his hand.

Matt wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her again.

"Grimm." I crossed my arms tapped my foot impatiently.

Sabrina pulled away and frowned at me.

I grabbed her arm and began pulling her along towards our apartment.

"Don't touch me," Sabrina muttered and ripped her arm away from my grip.

I sighed and didn't bother answering.

"You'd better not to forget to call me, Brina!" Matt called after her.

Sabrina grinned and looked over her shoulder. "Go to school!" she answered.

My stomach did a somersault.

_She never smiles at me like that anymore._

I stared at the ground and put my hands in my pockets.

We walked towards our apartment quietly.

_She's probably too busy daydreaming about Matt._

"Puck?"

"Hm?"I glanced up at her.

Sabrina stared at me for a couple of seconds and then shook her head. "Never mind," she answered.

I opened my mouth to tell her I don't accept never minds and she knows that but she just had to interrupt me.

"Let's just go home!" Sabrina said and began to run. "Everyone's worried about me!"

I sighed and followed.

_Not as worried as I was._

* * *

**Hm, I wonder what happened between Puck & Sabrina.**

**PLEASE GO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I went to go watch _If I Stay _today. Loved the book & the movie was awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sabrina's POV**

I was home. I was finally home.

Mom and Dad hugged me like they were never gonna let go, Mr. Canis squeezed my arm in an affectionate way, and Basil crawled underneath our parents to wrap his small arms around my waist.

"Where'd you go, Brina?" was his muffled question.

I managed to get them off of me and looked around. "Where's Daphne?" I asked.

No one said anything.

"And Red?"

My parents looked at each other and Mr. Canis went to sit down on the couch.

I felt my heart beginning to pound wildly.

"Where are they?" I demanded.

"We were hoping they were with you," Mom answered softly.

"...What?"

I stared at my parents who turned to gaze at the floor, then at Mr. Canis who closed his eyes, at Basil with his wide innocent eyes, and finally at Puck.

_Puck_.

I felt anger heating up inside of me. "This is all your fault!" I shrieked.

_"Red, will you text Matt and tell him I can't come?" I asked and handed my phone to her when we hit a red light._

_"Where were you guys going?" Red asked as she began texting._

_I couldn't fight the smile off my face. "We were just gonna hang out at his house," I replied._

_Red raised her eyebrows._ "Alone?" _she whispered._

_"Red!" I cried out as I stepped on the breaks again._

_Red grinned and held my phone out. "Done," she told me._

_"Just hold it for me until we get there," I answered._

_"Can I play a game?" Red asked._

_"Daphne's at one of Puck's crazy parties and you wanna play a game on my phone?!" I exclaimed._

_Red sighed. "I was just kidding," she mumbled. "The only people you let play games on your phone are Basil and Puck._

_"Well, Basil at least asks," I answered. "Puck never asks, he just does things without thinking or caring."_

_Red stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. "What happened between you guys?" she asked._

_"Well, let's see, he tried to push me and Daphne into a pool when we were eleven and everything's gone downhill from there," I replied._

_"No, Sabrina, you know what I'm talking about," Red answered._

_I didn't say anything._

_"Everything was perfectly normal between you two, a little more fighting after you started dating Matt, but overall completely normal," Red continued._

_I clutched the wheel._

_"Now you guys try not to even look at each other, much less have a conversation," Red sighed._

_We finally came to a red light and I stared out the window. "It's all his fault, Red," I murmured. "It's all his fault."_

Puck stared at the ground.

"Why would you bring a twelve-year-old to a high school party?" I screamed.

"Wait, what?!" Dad yelled and I swear you could see some fire in his eyes.

"Henry-" Mom began.

"You took Daphne to a high school party?!" Dad continued to yell.

"Henry-" Mom began again.

"How could you be so irresponsible?!" Dad cried out. "I thought I could trust you with my daughters!"

"Henry!" Mom finally grabbed his arm.

"What?" Dad answered in an annoyed tone.

Mom dragged Dad out of the room and towards their bedroom.

_Probably_ _to_ _calm_ _him_ _down_, I thought.

"What about Red?" Mr. Canis asked. "Did you take her too?"

Puck groaned and threw his hands up in the air. "Does no one in this Goddamn family trust me?" he exclaimed.

"Why should I?" I answered.

Nothing can make me forget that look of hurt and guilt that flashed onto his face for a couple of seconds after I said that.

"I didn't take either of them to the party!" Puck cried out. "Grimm, you should know that!"

I frowned in confusion. "What?"

"I dropped Daphne off at one of her friend's house, she said she'd call you to come pick her up!" Puck answered in exasperation.

"What?" I repeated.

"Do you really not remember anything?" Puck whispered.

I shook my head.

Puck's jaw clenched and he stared at the ground.

Mom finally came back out and Dad shuffled out after her.

"Daphne was at Rebecca's house Friday night, her mom called me when Sabrina and Puck came to pick her up," Mom announced.

I looked at Puck. "We picked her up?" I whispered.

Puck winced. "Grimm, that night's pretty fuzzy in my memory too," he replied.

"I can't imagine why," Dad muttered.

Puck opened his mouth to say something and then thought better of it and shut his mouth.

My heart began to pound wildly. "Wait, you mean neither of us remember what the heck happened Friday night?" I cried out.

Puck winced again and shook his head.

"You're lying," I hissed.

Puck's face turned red and he shook his head. "Grimm, I barely remember you showing up," he admitted.

Puck was lying. Even though he'd been drunk, I knew he remembered _something_.

"What about Red?" Mr. Canis asked. "Did Rebecca's mother mention anything about Red being there?"

Mom shook her head solemnly. "But I'm sure she was with them when they went to pick Daphne up," she told him.

"Around what time was it?" I asked. "Do you know?"

"Midnight," Mom replied.

Basil suddenly poked my stomach. "Brina, where have you been?" he asked. "And where's Red and Daphy?"

I didn't know how to answer his question and found myself looking at Puck.

We locked eyes for a couple of seconds but he looked awkwardly and I felt myself starting to blush.

"I- I don't know, Basil," I stuttered out.

"Puck," Basil turned to look at him, "where's Red and Daphy?"

Puck managed a small smile. "Don't you worry about that, Basil," he answered. "They'll be home soon."

Basil's eyes brightened. "Red promised to let me paint with her and Daphy hasn't finished reading her book to me," he told us.

I felt tears wanting to escape from my eyes. "I'll read Daphne's book to you until she gets back," I promised him and kneeled down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Basil frowned. "Brina, why are you sad?" he asked.

I shook my head and rubbed at my eyes quickly. "Because you're such a big boy, Basil," I lied.

Well, I guess it wasn't technically a lie since from time to time, I wished that Basil was smaller again and felt like he was growing too fast. But this time (and just to make things clear, I've _never_ cried about it), I wasn't crying about that.

Basil smiled brightly again and kissed my nose. "Don't go away ever again, okay?" he told me.

"I don't plan on it," I answered.

_Then again, I didn't plan on going away the first time either._

* * *

**Hey, can you do me a tiny favor? It won't even take up a lot of your time, I swear! Yes? Okay, GO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Had an interesting dream yesterday that I just can't forget about. Made me realize if I got the chance to see my certain someone again, I would. That fills me with an interesting mixture of happiness and misery.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Puck's POV**

Mr. Canis had gone back to his and Red's apartment, Veronica and Henry were at the police station again, and Sabrina was reading to Basil from Daphne's book.

I sat in my room on my bed all alone.

_How could they actually think that I would take Daphne to a high school party?_

I leaned back and stared at the roof.

Sometimes I wondered why the Grimms even bothered taking me in after the old lady died. They could have just let me travel the world with Jake again but they offered and I decided to stay.

Sometimes I regret that decision.

I like to think that things would have been a lot better if I'd just run off with Jake again. Sabrina ended up dating Matt even though I was here and we wouldn't be avoiding each other because of one night.

I shut my eyes tightly and willed myself to forget it.

_It was a mistake, she said so herself._

I heard a soft knock on my door.

"I'm not in the mood for talking," I answered.

The door opened anyway.

I opened my eyes to glare at whoever had decided to enter my room.

_Where's my pixies when I need them?_

Sabrina stood in my doorway a bit hesistantly.

I sat up. "What do you want?" I asked.

Sabrina suddenly smirked. "Is the poor little baby sulking?" she teased.

For a second I didn't know how to answer. Did she really come into my room just to tease me? She didn't do that, even before... the _mistake_.

"If anyone should be sulking, it should be you," I answered.

Sabrina stopped smirking and sighed as she leaned against the doorway. She crossed her arms and she leaned her head against the doorway too.

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds. For some reason, I didn't wanna be the one to look away this time.

Neither did she.

"Puck?" Sabrina murmured, our eyes still locked.

"What?" I answered.

"I know you remember something."

_I'm always the one who looks away first._

I turned away from her and stared at the wall across from me. "Why do you keep accusing me?" I mumbled.

"Because I know you, Puck!" Sabrina replied. "And I know when you're lying to me!"

I turned back to her. "Do you, Brina?" I whispered. "Do you really?"

Emotions flickered across her face. Finally anger won. "I hate you," she told me. "You know that, don't you?"

I looked down and then at the wall again. "Hey, you have every reason to," I answered.

Sabrina frowned. "Stop it, Puck!" she exclaimed. "Stop being a big pouting baby, just get over it!"

My head snapped to look at her. "Oh, you're telling me to get over it?!" I growled. "You're the one who won't even let me touch you! You flinch every single time I do, even if it's just an accidental brush!"

Sabrina stopped leaning against my doorway. "I'm the one who's not suppose to get over things easily!" she cried out. "Puck, you're the one who shouldn't have a care in the world!"

"Well, guess what, there's a lot of stuff I care about!" I answered.

Sabrina groaned and turned around and let out a frustrated scream as she clenched her fists.

"Just get out of my room," I sighed and stared at my roof.

"No, Puck, you're not allowed to ignore me anymore!" Sabrina exclaimed.

I didn't bother looking at her. "Then you're not allowed to ignore me anymore either," I replied.

"Deal."

I frowned and looked at her. "What?" I answered.

Sabrina glanced over her shoulder and then back at me. "Puck, we have to act like nothing happened," she told me.

"But it did happen," I pointed out. "We did make a _mistake_."

Sabrina flinched. "Puck."

"Just shut up," I answered and rolled over so my back was facing her. "And leave me alone."

"Listen, Puck, I'm sorry," Sabrina finally mumbled.

I didn't say anything.

"I just want things to go back to being normal between us," Sabrina continued.

"You made it very obvious that nothing could be the same after our _mistake_."

"Puck, you're one of my best friends and- as much as I hate to admit it- I care about you," Sabrina told me.

"Whatever," I mumbled and closed my eyes. "Just go away."

There was silence.

I turned to look to see if she was gone.

Sabrina's eyes were shut tightly and I saw a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Brina?" I asked.

Sabrina's eyes flew open and she wiped the tear away. "Why didn't Daphne just tell Red where she was going?" she asked. "None of this stuff would have happened."

_"Marshmallow, I swear to God, I am never gonna take you to one of my parties," I told her. "Especially if you're suggesting I take you just so Grimm can show up and give me a good beating in front of my friends."_

_Daphne rolled her eyes. "That's not what I was suggesting," she replied._

_I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms. "Oh really, what were you suggesting then?" I asked._

_Daphne gave me big puppy dog eyes. "My friend Rebecca is having a sleepover but I kinda got in trouble and Mom and Dad said I couldn't go," she began._

_I snorted. "What did you do, sass them?"_

_Daphne frowned and crossed her arms. "I didn't mean to," she mumbled._

_I rolled my eyes. "You should just sneak out," I told her. "That's what I would do, although I never really had anywhere to go."_

_Daphne's eyes lit up. "I knew you would help me!" she squealed._

_My eyes widened. "Wait, what?" I answered._

_"All you have to do is take me to Rebecca's house and I'll call Sabrina to come pick me up!" Daphne exclaimed._

_I frowned. "You only started talking to me because you wanted me to take you, didn't you?" I sighed._

_Daphne shrugged and nodded._

_I grinned at her and winked. "You've learned from the best, Marshmallow!" I told her._

_Daphne grinned back. "So you'll take me?" she asked hopefully._

_I shoved my phone into my pocket. "Get your jacket," I told her. "And go get Red, I'll take her too."_

_Daphne made a face. "She's doing homework," she replied._

_I rolled my eyes. "She has all weekend to do her homework," I pointed out._

_"Well, she doesn't really like Rebecca," Daphne added and flinched at a memory. "They have... issues."_

_I shrugged._

Girls.

_"Just tell her where we're going, okay?" I told her._

_Daphne began to skip off. "Sure!" she called back._

"It's my fault," I sighed.

And I told Sabrina what had happened before I took Daphne to Rebecca's party.

Sabrina stared at the ground for a couple of seconds.

"How the hell was I suppose to know that she wouldn't tell Red where we were going?" I exclaimed.

"It's okay, Puck, it's not your fault," Sabrina finally told me. "Sometimes you just can't trust what Daphne might do."

"But she's gone," I whispered. "And so is Red."

Sabrina managed a smile. "It's just like you told Basil," she answered. "Don't worry about it, they'll be back soon."

I stared at the floor. "I hope."

* * *

**Where have my Anons been?! GO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My brother asked me why I'm always writing about some guy named Puck. =P**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sabrina's POV**

A week had passed since I'd come home.

We still had no idea where Daphne and Red were.

I sat on the couch and stared at the TV. It wasn't on.

"Grimm?"

I looked up.

Puck was dressed in an old shirt and some basketball shorts.

"What are you doing...?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Trying to remember," I admitted.

Puck sighed and plopped down next to me. "Grimm," he said. "Get a hold of yourself."

I glared at him.

Puck seemed to hesitate before gently shoved my shoulder with his hand. "Don't give me that look, I'm trying to tease you," he told me.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the couch. "You suck," I answered.

Puck smiled cheekily. "I know," he replied.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked and glanced at the clock that hung by the TV. It was 5 A.M.

"I have to go work out," Puck answered and looked at his phone.

I glanced over at him and raised my eyebrows. "Why?" I asked.

_He better not be trying to impress one of the girls from school, the just want to date him because he's the quarterback._

Puck looked up at me.

_And maybe because he's kinda hot._

My heart skipped a beat.

"I have to make up for all of last week," Puck told me.

I frowned. "You missed one week of practice and now they're making you get up at this unholy hour to go work out?" I asked. "Well, that doesn't seem very fair."

Puck smirked and rolled his eyes. "I know right," he sighed.

Suddenly I smirked back. "Well, maybe it's good that they're making you work out," I told him. "You're starting to look kinda fat." I reached over and poked his stomach.

"Take that back!" Puck cried out. "I still have my amazing eight pack!"

"I'm not so sure!" I teased. "You might be down to six!"

"What, Grimm, do you want me to prove that I've still got it? Cause I'll take my shirt off to-"

I couldn't help shutting my eyes.

Puck didn't finish his sentence.

I finally opened my eyes.

Puck was staring at the floor.

"So I'm guessing you're going back to school?" I asked quietly.

Puck nodded, still staring at the floor. "I don't wanna get kicked off the team," he answered.

I didn't know what else to say.

"Hey, you're coming to school today, right?" Puck asked and looked up at me.

I stared at the TV again. "I don't really feel like it," I admitted.

"Aw c'mon, Grimm!" Puck exclaimed. "If I'm going to school today, so are you!"

"Puck," I sighed.

"C'mon, Grimm, I'll buy you McDonalds or something for breakfast!" Puck persisted.

I frowned at him. "Why do you even want me to go to school with you?" I blurted out.

Puck opened his mouth and then shut it.

I sighed and laid down.

"Grimm?"

"Go bother another Grimm," I answered.

"But you're the most fun to bother!"

"Puck!" I groaned and tried to fight a smile off my face.

Puck plopped down onto the floor and laid down so he could peer up at me from the ground. "Come to school with me, Grimm," he begged.

I closed my eyes. "I can't," I mumbled.

"Sure you can, you're just being a lazy bum," Puck replied.

"But I've been ignoring all of Matt's calls and texts."

I immediately hated myself for saying that.

I heard Puck get up without a word and head towards the kitchen.

I opened my eyes and watched him leave.

I could hear Puck open the refrigerator and then slam it shut. He'd probably grabbed the galloon of milk was jugging it down, straight from the carton. He knew how much that got on my nerves, I'd yelled at him so many times for doing just that.

"You'd better not be drinking the milk from the carton!" I called out hesitantly.

"What do you care if I am?"

I sighed. "Cause you're the reason I don't drink milk at home anymore," I answered.

I heard the refrigerator open and then slam shut again.

Puck came out a couple of seconds later. "We're out of milk," he told me and began pulling out his keys as he headed towards the door.

"Wait!" I sat up.

"No lectures, Grimm," Puck answered and reached for the door knob. "I'm gonna get enough of them later."

"No, I mean wait for me to get dressed," I said quietly.

Puck's hand slipped from the door knob. "Make it quick, Grimm," he told me without turning to look at me. "I don't wanna be late."

I got up and scurried off to my room to get dressed.

I threw on a random shirt and some skinny jeans and grabbed an old hoodie, not the red one I'd been wearing the day I went missing, a blue one.

I grabbed my backpack, full of homework that I didn't do, and then ran into the living room to Puck.

"Ready," I told him.

Puck got up from the couch. "You sure aren't like other girls, Grimm," he commented. "Most girls take an eternity to get ready."

I shrugged. "I've never been like other girls," I answered.

"I haven't noticed." Puck threw the front door open and strode off.

I locked the door after us. "You're still getting me McDonalds, right?" I called after him.

Puck looked over his shoulder and smirked. "We'll see," he replied.

I followed him down the steps and we walked towards where he parked his car. Puck owned a red Ferrari, a sixteenth birthday present from his mother.

I literally felt like killing him that day.

Puck opened the door and slipped in. "Get in," he told me.

I slipped in through the other door and sat down in the comfortable seats. I sighed as I looked around his beautiful car.

"Still jealous of my car, Grimm?" Puck asked and smirked as he turned the engine on.

_"Stay here," I told Red._

_Red's eyes were wide as she stared at the house with it's blasting music and nodded._

_I got out of the car and made sure to lock it. Pretty much anything could end up happening at one of these crazy parties and I sure as hell wasn't gonna let some crazy drunk person into my car with Red._

_I wandered into the house and people who were obviously drunk called my name but I ignored them._

_"Daphne!" I yelled. "Puck?!"_

_People tried to hand me drinks. I knocked them out of their hands._

_"Puck!" I finally found him._

_But he wasn't alone._

_Puck had some pretty little brunette girl in his lap and they were getting a bit too friendly for my liking._

_"Puck!" I shrieked and marched over to him. I grabbed the brunette's arm and pulled her off of his lap and she fell to the ground._

_Puck pouted. "Aw, c'mon, Grimm, we hadn't even gotten that far yet!" he whined.__  
_

_"Where's Daphne?" I yelled at him._

_"What?" Puck asked and leaned forward and put a hand to his ear._

_"Where's Daphne?" I repeated._

_Suddenly Puck grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap._

_"Puck!" I cried out._

_Puck smirked and leaned into my ear. "Oh c'mon, Grimm, you know the only reason you pulled her out of my lap is because you were jealous," he whispered._

_I opened my mouth to object but his lips had found mine and I didn't stop him.__  
_

My eyes widened and my head snapped to look at Puck.

Puck glanced over at me. "What?" he asked.

"I- I-"

"Grimm?" Puck asked and his brow frowned in concern.

"You- me- we-" I was gasping and my one of my hands flew to my lips.

Puck's eyes widened in surprise and he stiffened as he stared at the road. He held the wheel tightly and didn't say a word.

"Is that the thing that you remembered?" I whispered.

"How could I forget?"

* * *

**Alright, guys, 10 reviews on this chapter or I shall refuse to update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's ridiculous how all of the negative reviews I've ever gotten (except for ONE!) are Anons. What? Don't you have the guts to log in to your own account to tell me you think my story sucks?**

**But nothing can really upset me at the moment, my crush just admitted to liking me. =)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Puck's POV**

I was such an idiot. Of course she was gonna remember eventually. I mean I remembered, and I'd been drunk when it happened!

Sabrina's hand never left her lips, she just stared straight ahead, as if remembering what it had felt like to have mine on them.

I found a McDonalds and parked as close as I could to it.

I got out of the car and turned to look at Sabrina. She was still staring ahead at nothing.

"Grimm?" I said. "I'm not gonna get you anything if you don't come with me."

Sabrina's hand finally slipped from her face and she got out.

I locked the car and followed her towards the McDonalds. I stared at the back of Sabrina's head and my eyes traveled down. My heart leaped and I smiled. Sabrina was wearing one of my old hoodies.

Shortly after the Everafter War ended, I had a huge growth spurt and couldn't wear most of my old clothes. Jake put a spell on my green hoodie so that it would fit whoever put it on but that didn't stop him or any of the other Grimms from buying me a bunch of multi-colored hoodies. I usually only wore them a couple of times before giving them to Sabrina, who apparently loved hoodies.

Sabrina ordered for herself and then for me. She knew me well enough to know exactly what I wanted.

I plopped down in one of the empty booths and sipped my chocolate milk.

Sabrina sat down across from me and stared at her coffee.

Right when everything was starting to go back to normal, everything just has to get awkward again.

I sighed and looked at her. "Grimm?" I asked.

Sabrina's gaze flickered and she looked up at me.

"Say something," I told her. "Say anything!"

"You were drunk," Sabrina stated.

I flinched. "Did you really expect me not to be?" I answered.

Sabrina shook her head and jugged down some of her coffee.

"People do crazy stuff when they're drunk, Grimm," I said quietly. "They don't know what they're doing."

"But I wasn't drunk!" Sabrina cried out. "And- I- I didn't-!" She shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip.

My heart leaped again.

The woman working at the counter called our number and Sabrina went to go get our food. She dropped my bag on the table and sat down across from me again.

I raised my eyebrows.

_I'm gonna be so late._

Sabrina took a deep breath.

My heart started pounding faster and I shifted uncomfortably.

"I wasn't drunk," Sabrina repeated. "But I didn't do anything to stop you."

I shrugged and looked at everything but her. "I have a pretty strong grip," I mumbled.

"I must've gotten drunk eventually," Sabrina suddenly said.

"Hm?" I frowned at her.

"I forgot two days of my life, Puck," Sabrina reminded me. "It had to have happened eventually."

_"Puck!"_

_"Aw, c'mon, Grimm, come back!" I cried out. "You know you liked it!"_

_"I have a boyfriend!" Sabrina shrieked and turned to run off. "And he sure as hell isn't you!"_

_"Grimm!" I called after her and got up from the couch to follow her. "Grimm!"_

_Sabrina pushed past people._

_"Sabrina!" I grabbed her arm._

_Sabrina ripped her arm out of my grip. "Don't touch me!" she yelled._

_I opened my mouth to answered._

_Sabrina suddenly turned to one of the girls that was dancing and snatched her drink out of her hands and chugged the whole thing down._

_My eyes widened in surprise. "Grimm!" I exclaimed._

_Sabrina gave the empty cup back to the girl and turned to glare at me. "Where's Daphne?" she hissed._

Daphne.

_I frowned and suddenly felt dizzy._

_"Puck?" Sabrina put her hand on my shoulder._

_I shook my head and tried to focus on her. "Hasn't she like texted you or something?" I asked._

_Sabrina said something but suddenly the music seemed to get even louder and I didn't hear what she said._

_"She's at her friend's house," I answered and began wishing I hadn't left my little couch._

_"Which friend?" Sabrina asked._

_"The one Red doesn't like," I replied and tried not to lean on her.__  
_

_"Red doesn't like half of Daphne's friends!" Sabrina groaned._

_"Can I sit down?" I mumbled and looked around._

_Sabrina began leading me back towards my little couch. She muttered some stuff, from what I could read from her lips, they weren't very appropriate things._

_Someone shoved a bottle of beer into my hands and I happily chugged some of it down before Sabrina smacked it away from my lips._

_"Puck, you're already drunk enough!" Sabrina exclaimed._

_"I rolled my eyes and held the bottle out to her. "You know you want some," I answered._

_Sabrina glared at me. "Stop trying to get me drunk!" she shrieked._

_I grinned and drank some more. "You're too uptight, Grimm, you never have any fun," I told her._

_Sabrina ripped the bottle out of my hand and threw it to the ground._

_"Grimm!" I cried out and began pushing her away from the glass on the ground._

_Sabrina sighed. "I'm getting a headache," she admitted. "Let's go somewhere quiet."_

"Grimm?" I murmured.

"What?" Sabrina answered.

"How much do you have to drink before getting drunk?" I asked.

Sabrina frowned and shrugged. "I'm not sure, I've never gotten drunk before," she told me.

I crossed my arms. "I refuse to believe that," I answered.

Sabrina groaned. "A couple of cups or bottles or whatever," she finally mumbled.

"Grimm, unless you were drinking before you found me, I only saw you chug down a cup that wasn't even full," I told her.

Sabrina's eyes widened. "You're lying," she hissed.

"Do you really think I'd lie?" I answered.

Sabrina raised her eyebrows.

"I mean about important stuff like this!" I exclaimed.

"Yes," Sabrina answered.

"Nobody trusts me," I muttered and leaned back as I crossed my arms.

Sabrina sighed. "If you say I only drank one cup, then how do I not remember anything?" she asked.

I groaned.

Sabrina frowned at me.

"Did you seriously learn nothing while you were a detective?!" I exclaimed.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Don't mention the ex family business," she begged.

I rolled my eyes back and sat up. "Forgetful dust."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Of course," she muttered.

I suddenly realized I hadn't had a bite of my breakfast and began eating.

Sabrina absent mindedly held her coffee and stared at nothing.

"Grimm, you have to eat something," I finally told her.

Sabrina looked at me. "What makes you think I got forgetful dusted?" she asked.

I sighed. "It's common sense, Grimm," I answered. "How else would you forget two days of your life?"

"How do I know you didn't forgetful dust me?"

My eyes widened in surprise. "Wha?" I managed out.

"Maybe something happened between us and you decided to forgetful dust me," Sabrina said.

"Grimm!" I finally exclaimed. "I would never do that!"

Sabrina stared at her food.

I reached over and took one of her hands. "I swear to God, I would never forgetful dust you, no matter what happens," I promised.

Sabrina looked up at me.

"Say you believe me," I whispered.

Sabrina closed her eyes and leaned back. Her hand slipped out of my mine.

I picked at my food and glanced at the clock that hung near the doorway.

_Looks like I didn't work out today._

"Puck."

I brought my attention back to Sabrina.

"You're late," she stated.

I shrugged.

Sabrina stood up. "We should go," she mumbled.

"But you didn't eat anything!" I objected.

Sabrina shrugged and picked up her tray.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Sit," I ordered. "And eat."

Sabrina opened her mouth to object.

"You haven't eaten anything for a week and I took you out to eat to make sure you actually eat something!" I cried out.

Sabrina sighed and sat down.

I silently watched her eat and drank some of her coffee when she offered some to me.

"Can we go now?" Sabrina asked when she finished.

I leaned back and looked around.

The McDonalds was so peaceful and quiet. We were the only customers there, even the people working at the counter had disappeared.

Sabrina and I were alone.

"Let's go," I sighed.

* * *

**Wow, I think that memory was really long. **

**& y'all got lucky, I barely got the 10 reviews I asked for! But y'know whatever, just GO REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love how you guys all awkwardly congratulated me about my crush liking me back.**

**Let me tell you a hilarious story. Yesterday my best friend left me a voice message which began with her loud sobs & she told me about how I was never there for her when she needed me. Then she started cracking up & told me she was just kidding & to call her later. -_-**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sabrina's POV**

Everyone had wanted to know where I'd disappeared to for two days. My answer: "An old friend had an emergency and I went to help her." They'd all believed me. Idiots.

Time was flying by, a month had passed.

Daphne and Red were still missing.

I was beginning to lose hope.

"Brina?"

"Hm?" I looked up.

My best friends, Carrie Montgomery and Sienna Walsh, stared at me concerningly.

"What?" I asked.

Carrie and Sienna glanced at each other.

Carrie had short dark brown hair and hazel eyes and Sienna was a long-haired red head with black eyes. Carrie was an overall emotionless person, so you never knew if you'd pissed her off enough for her to remember and then live in fear, waiting for her revenge. Sienna had no idea how to hide her emotions, she expressed all of her feelings and liked for people to hear what she thought of them.

They'd been best friends long before I'd suddenly shown up at their school after the Everafter War. I'd always wondered why they'd practically forced me to be their friend.

"What?" I repeated impatiently.

"You weren't paying attention to me," Sienna pouted.

Carrie rolled her eyes. "You haven't been paying attention to anything lately," she pointed out.

"Well, I'm sorry I have more important things to think about then what mystery meat really is," I snapped and stared at my uneaten lunch.

"Yeah, about that, Brina, even if it's horse meat you should still eat it," Sienna told me. "You're getting too skinny."

Carrie frowned at her. "You're telling her to eat meat? But you're a vegetarian, isn't that like against your vegetarian rules?" she asked.

I sighed. Lately, I didn't seem to have as enough patience with my best friends' ridiculous conversations.

I let my eyes begin to wander as I watched random people talking and eating in the cafeteria.

Puck sat all the way across the room, surrounded by his teammates and annoying cheerleaders who giggled at everything he said.

Puck was grinning ear to ear at his entourage, whom laughed at whatever it was that he'd just said.

I rolled my eyes.

He's such a dork.

Puck suddenly looked up and our eyes met.

My heart began beating wildly and I felt my face burning. I looked down. When I finally looked up again, Puck was already fooling around with his friend Jared.

"Hey, stranger."

I jumped in surprise and turned to see Matt.

He slid into the seat next to me.

"Hi," I managed a smile.

Matt took my hands. "I haven't seen you lately," he complained.

"I know," I sighed. "But basketball's kept you pretty busy."

Matt frowned. "How are you?" he finally asked.

I sighed and stared at our hands.

Matt lifted one of my hands to kiss my knuckles. "Let's hang out later," he murmured.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Brina, you've been avoiding me," Matt stated.

I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I just..."

"Brina, I wanna be there for you," Matt told me. "But I can't unless you let me."

I opened my eyes and glanced around.

_Where Carrie and Sienna go? _I suddenly wondered and looked around for them.

"My parents won't be home."

I turned abruptly to Matt.

I could see the smirk playing on his lips.

"Some good boy you are," I murmured.

Matt had always gotten good grades, always been good at sports, always followed the rules. He'd always been nothing but a good boy, not usually something that would catch my attention.

But somehow he did.

Matt and I started off as friends, but then things slowly started to change. Freshmen Year, he asked me to Homecoming. We kissed during a slow dance and then just like that, we weren't "just friends" anymore.

Matt leaned over and kissed me. "It's been hard to be a good boy since I met you," he answered.

I smiled and my heart fluttered.

"Is that a yes?" Matt asked hopefully.

I nodded.

Matt kissed my forehead.

"When do you get out of practice?" I asked.

"Six," Matt sighed.

I shrugged. "It'll give me enough time to finish my homework," I told him.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Because you care about grades," he teased.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

Matt and I sighed.

"English," he groaned.

"Math," I groaned back.

Matt grinned and picked up my tray for me. "See you later," he said and leaned over to kiss me again.

I smiled at him and headed out of the cafeteria. I glanced over at the table where Puck and his entourage still were. But something was different. A cheerleader was sitting next to Puck. She was practically in his lap.

The little brunette from the party.

_I closed the bedroom door._

_Puck sat on the bed, looking a bit dazed._

_I rubbed my temples. "Why does the music have to be so loud?" I complained._

_Puck smirked at me._

_"What?" I asked._

_"You realize that you, a beautiful teenage girl, have locked yourself in a room with me, a highly intoxicated teenage boy who's attracted to you?" Puck answered,_

_I blushed. "You are so drunk," I muttered._

_Puck grinned._

_"Quit staring at me like that," I told him._

_Puck and I stared at each other for a couple of seconds._

_"Do you think you'd ever make the mistake again?" Puck asked._

_I blushed again. "Puck!" I exclaimed._

_"Cause if you don't want to, I can go find that one girl again," Puck continued. "What's her name again?"_

_I groaned. Puck was just as annoying when he was drunk as when he was sober._

_Puck suddenly pushed himself to his feet. "I need another beer," he announced._

_My eyes widened and I ran to push him back onto his bottom. "No!" I cried out. "You're already drunk enough!"_

_"But-!" Puck began to object like a little kid who's just been told that he can't have a puppy._

_"No, Puck!" I groaned again._

_Puck suddenly pulled me into his lap. Again._

_"Puck!"_

_I immediately take back what I'd thought about him being as annoying as when he was sober, he was even more annoying when he was drunk. At least when he was sober, he kept his hands to himself._

_Puck grinned and leaned in to whisper into my ear. "You know you like it," he said._

_I shivered in his arms._

_Puck smirked and he kissed my neck._

_"Puck!" I moaned._

_Puck did it again._

_"Stop!" I tried pushing his face away and giggled._

_I giggled. Oh my God, I actually _giggled_._

_The door suddenly flew open._

_A drunk couple stumbled in and were heading towards the bed until they noticed that it was taken._

_"Oh, sorry," the guy drawled out and looked at the girl. "This room's taken, babe."_

_The girl, the brunette who'd been sitting in Puck's lap earlier, smiled dazedly at us. "We didn't mean to interrupt you, we'll just find another room," she told us and they stumbled out almost as quickly as they'd appeared._

_The second the door closed, Puck's impatient lips were on mine._

_I needed to stop him, we were alone in some other person's room, I had to go get Daphne, and Red was waiting in the car._

_And Puck wasn't even my boyfriend._

_But as he cupped my face in his hands and ran his fingers through my hair, I thought: _Just a little while longer. Let me enjoy this screwed up moment for a little while longer.

Puck was chattering away with the brunette and he was smiling brightly at her.

She giggled and pecked him on the cheek.

I felt a huge knot in my stomach.

Puck suddenly looked up and our eyes met.

I turned and fled into the hallway.

* * *

**I just love reviews, don't you? =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Having no school on random days for no good reason makes me a very happy girl. =D**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Puck's POV**

I groaned as I dropped my things and plopped down on the couch.

"Practice too exhausting for you?"

I let my arm hang over my eyes. "No," I answered. "Coach just put me in a worse mood then I already was."

"What happened?"

I propped myself up on my elbows. "I'm not gonna give you every single detail of my day, Marsh-" My eyes widened and I looked at the empty chair that Daphne usually sat reading in when I got home from practice.

_She's here, I know she's here. I heard her voice._

I got up and looked around. "Marshmallow?" I called out.

I heard her giggle.

I went and peered into the kitchen. "Daph, where are you?" I asked.

"Come and find me!" She giggled again.

"Daphne, this isn't funny!" I said and headed towards the hallway. I checked every room.

She wasn't in any of them.

"C'mon, Marshmallow, I don't wanna play around anymore, where are you?!" I cried out.

"You use to be so much better at this game."

I turned around and there she was, at the entrance of the hallway. But she wasn't alone.

Someone dressed all in black stood behind her, he had a knife pressed to her neck.

Daphne smiled at me.

"Marshmallow," I breathed out.

"You're a terrible person, Puck," Daphne sighed in reply.

I took a step towards her.

The person yanked Daphne's hair so she'd lift her head and I'd be able to see the knife pressed to her neck even better.

I growled and clenched my fists. "Don't you dare hurt her," I warned.

Daphne giggled again. "Oh, they'll do more then just hurt me, Puck," she told me. "Why do you think Red isn't here?"

My heart began to pound wildly. "No," I murmured. "Not Red."

Daphne smiled. "I watched them kill her," Daphne answered.

"No," I repeated. "No, Red can't be dead!"

"But she is," Daphne sighed, "and it's all your fault, Puck."

"My fault?" I asked.

Daphne nodded. "All of this is all your fault," she told me.

I shook my head. "I won't let them kill you!" I lunged for the guy who held the knife at Daphne's neck.

They disappeared and I tackled air.

"Oh, Puck, you're so stupid, you'll never be a hero."

I turned my head.

Daphne was on the other side of the hall, the guy was still with her. A trickle of blood rolled down her neck.

"All you ever do is make mistakes," Daphne sighed.

"That's not true!" I cried out.

"Yes it is," Daphne answered. "That's why Sabrina will never want you, you'll never be the hero that she needs."

"Daphne," I choked out.

"It was nice seeing you one last time," Daphne smiled.

Then the guy stabbed his knife right into her neck and ripped it open.

"NO!" I screamed.

Daphne fell to the ground and turned her head to look at me, her smile still on her face. "Tell my family I love them," she said.

"Daphne!" I yelled and crawled to her. "You can't die!"

Daphne's eyes were fluttering closed. "But I already have."

I woke up with a start.

I was sweating and I gasped for air. I realized I wasn't even in my bed. I was on the couch.

My duffel bag for football was lying on the floor a couple of feet away, exactly where I'd left it in my dream.

"Puck?"

I turned and saw Sabrina coming out of the hallway.

"She died," I croaked out.

"What?" Sabrina asked, suddenly alarmed.

"They killed her," I mumbled. "He killed Daphne right in front of me."

"Puck," Sabrina ran and kneeled down next to me. "It was just a dream."

I shook my head, still gasping for air. "It felt so real," I told her. "All the blood..."

Sabrina shushed me and suddenly she was hugging me tightly, my head on her chest and one of her hands on my cheek. "Daphne's alive," she murmured. "And so is Red."

"How do you know?" I asked. "How do you know my dream wasn't a warning?"

Sabrina's hand snaked into my hair as she soothed me. "I just know, Puck," she answered. "I just know that they're still alive and fighting."

I choked on a sob. I couldn't cry over this, it was just a stupid dream. Just a stupid nightmare.

Sabrina began to hum something and she continued to comb her fingers into my hair.

I felt myself relaxing into her and my eyes were fluttering shut.

Sabrina's lips brushed against my cheek.

My eyes flew open.

"They're just dreams, Puck, they don't mean anything," she murmured staring off into nothing.

"Have you had any?" I asked quietly.

"No," Sabrina answered. "I haven't had a single nightmare since they disappeared."

"Then why am I?" I whispered.

Sabrina shrugged and stopped combing her fingers through my hair.

I looked up to stare at her.

She stared at back, her gaze never wavering.

_"Puck."_

_I kept kissing her._

_"Puck!"_

_"Mmm," I answered and leaned down to kiss her neck._

_"Puck, Red's waiting in the car," Sabrina mumbled._

_"So?" I leaned up to kiss her lips again._

_"That means get off of me, we have to go!" Sabrina burst out and tried to push me off of her._

_"Mmm," I answered again and leaned my forehead against hers._

_We stared at each other as we caught our breaths._

_Sabrina closed her eyes._

_I kissed her forehead._

_"If anyone asks, I was drunk," Sabrina said._

_I crawled off of her._

_At some point I'd thrown her out of my lap and onto the bed._

_Sabrina sat up on her elbows and looked at me._

_I smirked and kissed her again._

_"Quit it!" Sabrina exclaimed and got up._

_"You weren't telling me to 'quit it!' about a minute ago," I muttered._

_"Shut up," Sabrina answered and grabbed my hands to pull me to my feet. "Let's go."_

_"Wait, what're we gonna do about my car?" I asked._

_Sabrina headed towards the door. "We can pick it up tomorrow when you're sober," she replied._

_We tried to get through the crowds of people._

_"Leaving already, Robin?" someone called out._

_I smiled in the general direction of whoever had yelled to me and snatched a cup out of some girl's hands._

_"Puck, c'mon!" Sabrina exclaimed and smacked it out of my hands just as I was gulping some of it down._

_"Relax, Grimm," I answered. "No one'll blame you if I'm drunk."_

_"You _are_ drunk," Sabrina snapped. "And I'm not worried about getting blamed for your intoxication, I just don't like you getting drunk."_

_I smirked and grabbed her wrist to pull her towards me. "Yeah, well intoxication gives me a lot more guts than I usually have."_

I closed my eyes and leaned back into her chest.

"It was just a dream," Sabrina repeated and started combing her fingers through my hair to soothe me again.

"Why are you even comforting me?" I asked.

Sabrina stiffened a bit and her fingers stopped for a second. "Because I don't like seeing you upset," she finally answered.

"You're such a good person, Grimm," I mumbled.

Sabrina snorted. "Are you drunk?" she asked.

I lifted my head to look at her. "Unfortunately, no," I murmured.

We stared at each other again.

I wanted to kiss her so badly. So, so badly.

I was leaning in, my eyes were fluttering closed.

Suddenly Sabrina's hands slipped out of my hair and she was gone.

My eyes flew open and I turned to see her running into the hallway.

I cursed under my breath and felt like slamming my head against the wall repeatedly.

_I'm such an idiot._

* * *

**I kinda realized nothing really interesting has been happening so what better way to fire things up than by creating a nightmare? I just love nightmares, they say ALOT about you.**

**Oh yeah, & I stuck some Puckabrina in there too. No big deal. ;)**

**Okay, so last chapter only got like 5 reviews so c'mon, people, GO REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So during history, we were talking about Shakespeare today & my teacher was calling on random people to name Shakespeare plays. She called on two girls who said like the most famous ones (Romeo & Juliet & Hamlet). Then my teacher decided it would be a good idea to call on me. I panicked for a couple of seconds and then answered: _A Midsummer Night's Dream. _Thank you, Michael Buckley, you really are a life saver sometimes.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sabrina's POV**

I didn't feel well.

All week, I had to run to the bathroom to throw up.

Mom said I had probably just eaten something bad. Then the next morning when I threw up again, she said it was just the flu. Yup, just a flu that lasts a whole flippin week. Eventually she came up with the wonderful idea of taking me to the doctor.

Sabrina Grimm is not afraid of the doctors, I just don't particularly like like going. So lets just say, it took me awhile to get ready after my now regular throwing up sessions in the morning.

I always seemed to get to the bathroom before Puck to empty out my stomach in the mornings. The first morning I expected him to walk away in disgust, but instead he stood there awkwardly with a worried expression on his face.

We seemed to go back to pretending the other didn't exist after he tried to kiss me. I'd locked myself in my room after that and had ended up calling Matt saying that I didn't feel good and couldn't come over. I hadn't been lying, I hadn't felt good. I mean I'd almost kissed a guy who wasn't my boyfriend!

When it was my turn to go in and see the doctor, Mom asked if I wanted her to go into the room with me.

I shrugged and gave her a small smile. "I'm not a little kid anymore," I reminded her. "I promise I won't punch the doctor or anything."

I actually had done that when I was eight years old.

Mom rolled her eyes and smiled back. "You'd better not, I'd hate to have to defend you in court," she answered.

After the Everafter War, Mom had decided to go back to college and become an attorney for Everafters. It actually seemed like a pretty cool job.

"Yeah, whatever," I replied and followed the nurse into the room.

"How old are you, Ms. Grimm?" the nurse asked going through some papers.

I raised my eyebrows. "Shouldn't you already know that?" I answered.

The nurse smiled at me. "Teenagers," she muttered before handing me a paper.

I looked down at it. "What's this for?" I asked.

"Questions that we are required to ask our female patients ages twelve through eighteen," the nurse replied.

I glanced down at the questions and raised my eyebrows and felt myself starting to blush. "These are some very private questions," I commented.

The nurse shrugged. "We're required to ask them," she restated.

"Am I required to answer them?" I asked and crossed my arms.

The nurse stiffened and she but she still managed to paste a smiled onto her face. "Yes, Ms. Grimm, you are required to answer all of the questions," she answered.

I sighed and glanced down at the paper again. "Fine," I muttered.

_Even though I never promised Mom I would punch a nurse in the face._

"Thank you, Ms. Grimm," the nurse replied and left.

I filled out the paper, debating about whether or not I should be honest about the questions that had to do with me and Matt. (They asked if I had a boyfriend/girlfriend and if we did... stuff together. So yeah, those sorts of awkward and uncomfortable questions.)

Eventually, I decided to tell the truth.

I finished filling out the paper and put my pen down just in time.

The doctor then walked in. She was a middle-aged woman with black hair that had grey streaks running through it. She had glasses and she smiled at me over them.

"Hello, Sabrina," she said. "I'm Dr. Villegas, how are you today?"

I shrugged. "I've been throwing up all week," I replied. "So I've been better."

"I'm sure you have," she seemed a bit amused by my response, "please sit on the little bed so I can check you over."

I did as I was told and she did a normal check up on me.

Dr. Villegas suddenly seemed a bit troubled when she finished. "May I see the page you filled out?" she asked.

I pointed over to the chair where I'd left it.

Dr. Villegas quickly read it over. "I'll be right back, Sabrina," she told me and left with my paper.

Is she gonna talk to my mom? I wondered and frowned.

Dr. Villegas came back a couple of minutes later.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

Dr. Villegas sighed and sat down next to me.

I raised my eyebrows.

_Something must be really wrong with me_, I thought._ I don't think doctors are even suppose to sit with their patients._

"Sabrina, you have a boyfriend, correct?" Dr. Villegas asked.

I nodded.

"How long have you two been together?" she asked.

I frowned and crossed my arms. "I don't see how that's any of your business," I answered.

"Do you trust him, Sabrina?" Dr. Villegas asked. "Do you love one another?"

This lady was starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"How does any of this have to do with what's wrong with me!" I exclaimed.

Dr. Villegas closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

My heart started pounding faster.

Dr. Villegas looked me in the eyes. "Sabrina, you're pregnant."

_I dragged Puck along, towards my mom's car and Red's terrified face from the passenger's seat._

_"Sorry," I told her as I opened the back door and shoved Puck in._

_"Hey!" Puck whined. "How come Red gets to ride shot gun and I don't?"_

_"Because you're drunk and I don't wanna have to deal with you right now," I replied and shut the door. I ran over to the driver's seat and started the car._

_"What took you so long?" Red asked and shivered. "Do you know how much incredibly scarring things I saw from here?!"_

_"It took me awhile to get Puck to wanna leave with me," I glanced at him through the rearview mirror, daring his drunk ass to say something, _anything_ about what had just happened._

_Puck smirked and began singing something in French._

_Red and I glanced at each other, both a bit weirded out._

_"He knows French?" Red asked._

_I shrugged._

_"Watching all of those incredibly scarring things made me ask myself something," Red told me._

_"What did it make you ask yourself?" I asked._

_"How many girls do you think get pregnant at these parties?" Red asked._

_I glanced over at her. "A lot," I replied. "And not that I'm worried, but I swear to God, Red, don't be one of those girls."_

_Red smiled a bit mischievously at me. "I won't if you won't," she answered._

_"Then you won't be," I over dramatically sighed with relief._

_"And you left your phone here," Red held it up, "Daphne called, she's at Rebecca's."_

My vision started to darken and I suddenly felt dizzy. "No," I answered. "I can't be- I took the pill!"

Dr. Villegas gave me a sad smile. "They don't always work," she told me.

I felt like I was starting to suffocate. "No, I can't be!" I cried out. "I'm only sixteen years old, I have my whole life ahead of me!"

Dr. Villegas hung her head as if she'd been the one who'd done something wrong. "Sabrina, you don't have to keep the baby," she said quietly.

I looked at her.

"You could give it up for adoption," Dr. Villegas continued. "Or... abortion."

My heart stopped.

"No," I answered. "No, I couldn't do that!"

Dr. Villegas let out a relieved breath. "Thank God," she murmured. "I hate having to suggest that."

Then I began to cry.

"Oh, sweetheart," Dr. Villegas wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I want my mom!" I wailed.

Dr. Villegas's eyes widened in surprise and she nodded. She stood up and headed towards the door.

"Tell her!" I called to her. "Please tell her for me!"

Dr. Villegas nodded solemnly.

I curled up into a little ball.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**You guys probably saw this one coming, huh? GO REVIEW ANYWAY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I realized I haven't been answering my Anons. =(**

_Samantha_**: Granny Relda's dead. I'm quite positive I've mentioned that. No wait, I mean, Puck has mentioned that.**

_mary_**: Aw, my dear, how Sabrina got pregnant is a question you should ask your parents. (I'm sorry, I think I've just reused that retarded joke.)**

**So I was suppose to go to my school's football game today but my friends all decided to cancel on me. And I didn't really feel like hanging out with my crush because I'd be thinking of someone else the whole time. This whole liking-more-than-one-person business is complicated.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Puck's POV**

Sabrina had refused to go to school for almost a month now.

The day Veronica had taken her to the doctor, she'd come home with red eyes and had gone and locked herself in her room.

"What happened?" I'd immediately asked Veronica.

Veronica had simply shaken her head and gone off to find Henry.

Sabrina only left her room to throw up and she appeared every now and then to grab a bunch of food from the fridge to take to her room.

One night, I sat at the dinner table, my English homework spread out all around me.

Basil was at a play date. Veronica and Henry had gone off to meet with some Everafters who were suppose to help them find Daphne and Red.

Somehow I doubted that they would be able to help.

I groaned and threw my copy of To Kill a Mockingbird across the room. "Why do I even have to read this shit?!" I yelled to no one in particular.

Suddenly Sabrina appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

I jumped in surprise. "Grimm!" I said.

She was wrapped up in a blanket, still wearing the same PJs she'd put on when she'd come home from the doctors. Her beautiful blonde hair was up in a messy bun. She'd probably been wearing that same bun for a month too, her hair seriously looked like a rat's nest.

Sabrina shuffled over to the fridge and took out the gallon of milk... and chugged all of it down.

My eyes grew wider and wider as she continued to chug the almost full container until nothing was left.

Sabrina sighed when she finished and stuck it back into the fridge. Then she took out a couple of items from the it and closed it with her foot. She moved on to the cupboards. When she had what she wanted, she began shuffling out of the kitchen with her arms full.

"Hey, Grimm!" I jumped up. "At least let me help you!"

Sabrina stopped but made no reply.

I held my arms out and she dumped a couple of items into them and continued to shuffle to her room.

I sighed and followed.

When we got to her room, Sabrina plopped down on her bed, surrounded by old wrappers and containers. She dumped her food there along with them.

"Hey, Grimm, I know I'm no one to criticize but maybe you should clean up a little," I told her as I glanced around.

"I'm the only one who's in here, so who cares?" Sabrina snapped and ripped open a banana before stuffing it all into her mouth.

I set down the food I'd brought in on her desk and began picking up the trash and putting it in her small wastebasket.

Sabrina sat watching me, opening another banana.

I picked up trash from the floor and her desk, but by then it was too full to put any more in the wastebasket.

I looked up at Sabrina.

She'd finished all of the bananas and was moving on to a granola bar.

"If I go throw this away, do you promise not to lock the door when I leave?" I asked.

Sabrina chewed her granola bar and didn't reply.

"Grimm?" I murmured.

"I'm too lazy to get up anyway," Sabrina answered.

I ran to the kitchen to empty out the wastebasket and went back to clean up everything on her bed.

When Sabrina finished her granola bar she put the wrapper in the wastebasket before starting on an apple.

It made me smile to see she was at least not trying to make a bigger mess for me.

It took me awhile but I finally finished cleaning everything off her bed and I plopped down next to her.

Sabrina dropped an Oreo from the pack she'd just opened into my lap.

I managed to smile at her. "Thanks," I said before biting it.

Sabrina shrugged and stared across the room.

I finished my Oreo and she set another one in my lap.

Sabrina suddenly sighed and leaned her head against my shoulder.

I turned my head slightly so I could look at her.

Sabrina's eyes were closed.

"Grimm?" I asked quietly.

"Don't say anything," Sabrina answered her eyes still shut.

"But I have to," I replied. "I'm worried about you."

Sabrina opened her eyes and lifted her head. "You shouldn't be worried about me, I'm not your problem."

I frowned. "Of course you're my problem," I told her.

Sabrina put her head in her hands. "Don't say that," was her muffled reply.

"Grimm," I put my hand on one of her shoulders.

Suddenly they began to shake and I could hear her muffled sobs.

"Sabrina?!" My eyes widened in surprise.

Sabrina looked up at me. "Just go away!" she begged.

"No!" I answered. "You finally let someone into your room, _me_ of all people, and now you're not gonna get rid of me!"

"Puck!" Sabrina wailed.

Then I expected her to slap me or something or yell at me to get the hell out of her room. But she decided to do neither.

Sabrina threw herself at me and cried.

I held her like any good friend would have and tried to soothe her as best I could.

"I hate my life!" Sabrina yelled.

I shushed her and began undoing her bun. It's very soothing to have someone running their fingers through your hair.

At least that was the excuse I told myself for touching her hair.

"My sisters are gone!" Sabrina cried out. "I haven't even had nightmares about them to let me see them, at least hear their voices! Even if they're not real!"

I shivered. "Trust me, Grimm, you don't want nightmares about them," I murmured into her hair.

I don't think she heard me.

"And now... Now I..." Sabrina looked up at me.

"Now what?" I asked.

Sabrina's lip quivered.

"You can tell me," I assured her. "You can tell me anything."

"And now I'm pregnant."

The first thought that came to mind was that it was _mine_. But that was impossible, we hadn't- not since... When could we have even done it? The party? We hadn't even gotten that far, we'd both stayed fully dressed. And we'd left before anything could happen.

_Sabrina was driving like there was no tomorrow._

_And judging by her speed, there probably wouldn't be. At least not for us._

_"Grimm, there's an underage in this car!" I called to her._

_"We're all underage!" Sabrina pointed out._

_"Sabrina, Puck's right!" Red was gripping her chair. "What if the cops catch us speeding by?"_

_Sabrina muttered something under her breath, probably a curse, and slowed down._

_Red sighed in relief._

_"Do you even know where this girl lives?" I asked._

_"Yes," Sabrina snapped. "Unlike you, I actually remember those sorts of things."_

_I frowned and crossed my arms._

_Red rolled her eyes and shrank down in her chair._

_I smirked. "I actually think I remember some things that I'm sure you would rather forget," I told her._

_"Puck," Sabrina gripped the wheel and glared at me in the rearview mirror._

_I grinned and began singing some French song Mustardseed use to like to sing when we were little._

_Red groaned._

_Sabrina suddenly parked. "I'll be right back," she told us._

_Red looked at the house and made a face._

_"Don't go anywhere," Sabrina glared pointedly at me._

_I shrugged and shooed her off. "Go get the Marshmallow!" I told her._

_Sabrina slammed the door shut after herself and ran to the house._

_"What time is it?" Red asked._

_I took my phone out. "Midnight," I replied._

_Red turned around in her chair and looked at me._

_"What?" I asked._

_Red smirked. "What took you and Sabrina so long?" she asked._

_I started looking through stuff on my phone. "I was having fun," I replied._

_"Doing what?"_

_I glanced up at her. "High school stuff, Red, that you would probably find very scarring," I told her._

_Red frowned and turned back to her seat as Sabrina opened the other passenger seat and shoved Daphne in._

_"Marshmallow!" I said. "How was your party?"_

_Daphne beamed at me. "Great until _she_ showed up," she made a face at Sabrina._

_"Good," I sighed and leaned back._

_Daphne began chattering but my eyes were already beginning to shut._

_"Stop!" Red suddenly screamed._

Sabrina was still crying, saying something about how she didn't know how she was suppose to tell Matt. But I wasn't paying attention.

Because I couldn't remember what happened next.

I thought we'd gotten home and I'd ended up going back to the party for my car. Sabrina had chased after me and we'd ended up getting into a fight while we were driving home in my car, that she had been driving. She'd ended up kicking me out and drove off. I'd passed out, remembering that my car was almost out of gas and Sabrina was probably going to get caught when she got home.

But now I realized it wasn't real. I'd been forgetful dusted.

* * *

**All of last chapter reviews were mostly Anons. Seriously, where are my regular reviewers that have accounts?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**For some reason, my story randomly disappeared from The Sisters Grimm Fanfiction page last week & I was seriously freaking out. I don't think a lot of people saw the last chapter so I suggest going to check it out before reading this one.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sabrina's POV**

Matt was on top of me.

I had no idea how he'd even gotten there but at the moment, it didn't really matter.

He was kissing me, telling me how much he loved me.

When we started dating, I'd told Matt that I refused to be one of those couples who tell each other "I love you!" when they don't really mean it. He'd agreed with me and when he finally told me those three words a couple of months later... I definitely hadn't seen it coming. And I just couldn't say it back. Matt had told me that he loved me on a couple of occasions since then but I've never been able to tell him that I love him back. There's just something about those words that's so meaningful and I'll admit it, I'm scared to say them.

"Brina?"

He stopped kissing me and I looked up. "Matt?" I answered.

Green eyes peered back down at me.

I almost choked. "Puck?"

Puck smirked back down at me and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You're dreaming, Grimm," he told me.

I felt myself start to shake.

"It was Matt at first but you decided you'd rather be making out with me instead," Puck continued.

I looked at him but couldn't force myself to get any words out.

"And I wonder why that would be?" Puck added thoughtfully.

Wake up, I told myself and shut my eyes tightly.

"But you don't want yourself to wake up, Grimm," Puck objected and leaned down to kiss my nose. "You dreamed me up instead for a reason."

"It doesn't matter why I dreamed you up instead," I answered. "I'm having Matt's baby, not yours."

Puck gave me an amused look. "Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Puck and I, we haven't-"

"Remember, Sabrina," Puck whispered. "You need to remember."

I sat up with a start.

"Grimm?"

I looked around wildly.

I finally spotted Puck at my desk, reading To Kill a Mockingbird.

"Did you have a nightmare?!" Puck was at my side in seconds.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked.

Puck made a face. "This book was so boring I couldn't concentrate and you told me to read it to you so I'd actually pay attention to it, remember?" he replied.

"Right," I mumbled.

Ever since I'd let him into my room, he only left to go to school, his football games, and of course, to eat. He didn't sleep in here with me either, I'd specifically told him that he wasn't allowed to do that.

Puck had been reading to me To Kill a Mockingbird for about a month now and he was almost finished with it. He'd probably read more this whole month than in his whole four thousand years of existence.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Puck repeated.

I thought about the dream. "Not really," I admitted and looked down.

"What happened?" Puck asked.

I felt myself starting to blush and I shook my head. "It's not important," I answered.

Puck didn't say anything but I could tell I'd pissed him off a bit.

My iPhone began to ring and I reached over to see who it was even though I already knew.

_Matt_. Again.

I hit ignore and set my phone back down.

"Grimm, you've been ignoring the poor guy for two months," Puck said.

"What do you care?" I snapped. "I thought you didn't even like him!"

Puck glanced away. "It doesn't matter if I don't like him," he answered. "You do."

I looked at Puck's sad-looking eyes and he looked back at me.

"You need to tell him," he murmured.

I shook my head and shut my eyes so they wouldn't water. "I can't," I whispered.

"Grimm, you have to!" Puck exclaimed. "You're already three months!"

"The amount of time Daphne and Red have been missing," I added and leaned back on my pillows.

Puck reached over and took my hand. "You're the one who told me not to lose hope," he pointed out.

I opened my eyes. "But how are we suppose to know they're okay?" I asked.

Puck suddenly stood up and turned away from me.

"Puck?" I asked.

"I hate my life," Puck replied and went to go get his book. He began heading out the door.

"Puck!" I cried out.

Puck turned to look at me. "I need to think, Grimm, and I think you should too," he told me.

"Wait, Puck, you need to tell me something!" I pushed myself to my feet.

Puck suddenly seemed a bit nervous. "What?" he asked.

"The day you and I were both missing," I said. "What do you remember through your hangover?"

"Nothing," Puck answered flatly. "Someone forgetful dusted me."

"You're lying," I hissed.

"I woke up Sunday morning knowing you were in some sort of trouble," Puck looked away.

"What do you remember, Puck?" I pressed.

Puck suddenly fixed his eyes on me. "What do you remember, Grimm?"

_"There's a kitten in the street!" Red shrieked._

_I sighed and smacked her arm. "Don't scare me like that!" I scolded her._

_Red's eyes were wide as she peered into the street. "Can I keep it, Sabrina?" she begged._

_"You might eat it," Puck muttered._

_"No fair, I want a kitten too!" Daphne exclaimed._

_"Red, you'd have to ask your dad," I replied. "I don't know if Canis even likes cats."_

_"He'll love this one," Red answered and got out of the car to get the cat._

_"Why does Red always get what she wants?" Daphne muttered._

_Red came back with a white kitten with grey stripes on it._

_"It's cute," I commented. "Now let me drive you home."_

_Red began playing with her new pet and Daphne shouted out names for it._

_I rolled my eyes and couldn't help smiling. I looked at her in the rearview mirror and caught Puck giving her an amused look._

I wish he always looked genuinely happy like that all the time_, I couldn't help thinking as I looked at him._

_Puck caught me staring and winked before beginning to tease Daphne._

_I blushed slightly and felt my stomach do a somersault._

_"Hey, why don't we just spend the night at Red's?" Daphne asked._

_"We'll probably get into less trouble there," Red added._

_"No, because Red was suppose to spend the night at our house," I answered._

_Daphne and Red began muttering things._

_I pulled in in front of our apartment. "Alright, guys, go inside and I'll go park the car," I told them._

_Daphne and Red obeyed._

_Puck climbed into the passenger seat and looked at me expectantly._

_"Get out," I said through gritted teeth._

_"I want my car," Puck replied stubbornly. "And I would love it very much if you drove me back to get it."_

_I opened my mouth to tell him that he was gonna have to fly there himself but of course I was interrupted._

_"Sabrina would love to!" Daphne squealed._

_Red grinned and petted her new kitten evilly. "Have fun," she told me._

_Then they both turned around in unison and walked up the steps to our apartment._

Creepers_, I thought._

_"Well?" Puck asked. "Am I going to have the pleasure of your presence or not?"_

_The way Puck was looking at me, like all he wanted in the world was just to be with _me_. Even if it wasn't for long._

_"Screw it," I thought out loud and turned the car around to drive back to the party._

I opened and closed my mouth.

"I was with you that day," Puck mumbled more to himself than to me. "I know that much."

"We went to get your car," I said.

"That actually happened?" Puck asked. "Did you get mad at me and kick me out?"

I winced, I was getting a headache from trying to remember. "We dropped Daphne and Red off at home and then we went back to get your car," I told him. "That's the last thing I remember."

Puck suddenly grabbed my shoulders. "You have to remember something else!" he exclaimed.

"What about you?" I answered. "What do you remember, Puck?"

* * *

**So how was you guys' Halloween?! Go review & tell me! (Oh yeah, & make sure you tell me how you liked this chapter!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't really know what to say...**

**So just read the chapter, I guess. I started it off with a flashback!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Puck****'s POV**

_Sabrina always looked so concentrated when she was driving. Her eyebrows would scrunch up slightly and her eyes were always looking everywhere, reading every sign, noticing every little detail of the road. Like a real detective, a real Grimm._

_Sabrina glanced over at me. "What?" she asked and she tensed up a bit._

_"Nothing," I replied. "You're just really concentrated when you drive."_

_Sabrina didn't answer but she relaxed._

_"It's cute," I added._

_Sabrina shot me a warning look._

_I sighed and shrank down in my seat._

I guess I didn't drink as much as I thought I did,_ I thought as I felt my head start to hurt._

_Sabrina's concentrated brow suddenly turned into a frown when that little light started to flash, telling us there was something wrong with the engine._

_I sat up and peered over at the little light._

_"Something's wrong with the car," Sabrina announced._

_"No shit," I retorted._

_Sabrina glared at me again._

_"It probably just needs an oil change or something," I told her._

_"Probably," Sabrina agreed._

_I wasn't really sure what to do as I stared at her again._

_Sabrina continued to study the road._

_"So..." I said awkwardly._

_Sabrina glanced over at me. "You're the one who wanted me to come," she reminded me._

_"We never talk anymore," I reminded her._

_"Yeah, I've noticed."_

_"We went from fighting about everything to being scared of saying a single word to each other," I mumbled._

_"I'm not scared of talking to you!" Sabrina objected._

_"Then how come you've been ignoring me?" I asked._

_"How come you've been ignoring _me_?!" Sabrina snapped._

_"Sabrina-" I began._

_Suddenly the engine stopped._

_"What the...?" Sabrina frowned. "It has gas, what's wrong with it?!"_

_"The problem is you guys have needed a new car for centuries now," I told her._

_"Well, not all of us have rich mommys who can buy us whatever we want," Sabrina snapped at me._

_I glared at her. "How many times do I have to tell you? I didn't even ask my mom for that stupid car!" I exclaimed. "If you want a car so badly, I'll give you the goddamn thing!"_

_"Yeah right," Sabrina muttered and got out of the car._

I blinked. "Veronica's car broke down," I remembered. "When you were driving me back to the party to get my car back."

Sabrina nodded slowly as if she were remembering it too.

_She probably is,_ I realized.

"Brina?"

We both looked at the doorway.

"Matt," Sabrina choked out. She looked terrified and a little relieved to see him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

Matt didn't even bother looking at me. "I came to see my girlfriend," he replied.

"Well, who the hell let you in?!" I exclaimed.

Matt turned to me pointedly. "The door was wide open," he said as if it were my fault.

"Well, you better have at least locked it," I muttered.

Matt seemed a bit amused by my response but he turned his attention back to Sabrina.

"Matt, go home," Sabrina croaked out.

Matt's face fell. "Brina, you've been ignoring me for two months," he murmured.

Sabrina turned away from him. "There's a reason I've been doing that," she answered.

"Brina, if you needed space, why couldn't you have just told me?" Matt exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "You're an idiot," I groaned.

Sabrina's head dropped and her shoulders shook with silent tears.

"Grimm!" I said at the same time Matt exclaimed: "Sabrina?!"

Matt was on the other side of her in seconds.

I reached for her shoulder but Matt got there first.

"Brina, don't cry," he begged.

Sabrina turned and wrapped herself in his arms and cried into his chest.

Matt closed his eyes and held her tightly. His hand snaked into her loose, unbrushed (but still beautiful) hair.

I felt my chest tightening and clenched my fists as I looked away.

Sabrina finally seemed to gain control of herself and she looked up at Matt.

Matt looked back down at her and there was no denying that this guy was in love with Sabrina.

Matt whatever-his-last-name, captain of our high school's basketball team, was in love with Sabrina Grimm, the most beautiful girl in our school. My girl. Or at least I'd hoped that someday she would be mine.

But I kept screwing up.

Even when we were only twelve years old, all I did was screw up with her. I'd tried billions of times to tell her I liked her, but she always found something more interesting to pay attention to. Like Matt.

And now Matt had won a game that I and obviously not him had even been aware we were playing. As totally wrong as it sounds and Sabrina would be totally offended by it, but the she was the prize that I'd lost the second Matt got her pregnant.

"Matt," Sabrina took a deep breath.

I began to walk away.

_I don't wanna see his stupid reaction_, I thought. _He'll probably give her one of those idiotic looks of his before figuring out some excuse to get the hell out of here._

But I knew that was a lie, Matt wasn't like that. He was a good guy overall, kinda stupid, but still a good guy. He'd probably asked Sabrina to marry him before their stupid baby was born so they'd be one big happy family.

I felt like punching a wall.

"I'm breaking up with you."

I stopped in the doorway and slowly turned to look at her, still wrapped so comfortably in his arms.

Matt didn't seem surprised, upset obviously, but still still not surprised. The poor guy had probably seen it coming.

"I'm sorry," Sabrina looked down and stepped away from him. "But I can't be with you anymore."

"Sabrina," Matt closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before opening them and reaching for her hand.

Sabrina let him take it.

"I understand," he told her quietly. "Just know you'll always have me if you need anyone for anything."

Sabrina nodded and threw her arms around him.

Matt hugged her back and sighed. "I'll always love you," he whispered.

Sabrina let go and nodded, staring at her feet.

"Take care of yourself, Brina," Matt gently kissed her forehead and turned away.

I moved out of the doorway and Matt moved past me.

The front door closed a couple of seconds later.

I looked at Sabrina and she continued to stare at her feet.

"You just let your baby daddy go," I blurted out.

Sabrina looked up at me. "He's not my baby's dad."

* * *

**Okay, guys, you seriously have to have some comments about this chapter! Go tell me in the reviews! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I didn't have school today. =)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sabrina's POV**

I was four months pregnant.

A tiny bump was starting to appear on my stomach, you almost couldn't notice it.

Mom said because I was so skinny, my stomach wouldn't get that big until I was farther along. I didn't really get it but she's been pregnant three times, so I guess she knows what she's talking about.

Puck had finished _To Kill a Mockingbird_ before half of his English class and I was helping him write a book report for it.

I'd gone back to school two weeks after my break up with Matt.

He smiled at me in the hallways but never made any effort to talk to me which I was very thankful for.

Carrie and Sienna seemed glad to have me back but puzzled of course, but I always ignored them when they made any reference to my random one month disappearance. They eventually got the hint and tried to act like it never happened.

Puck started sitting next to me at lunch and of course his obnoxious entourage had to follow him. He joked around with them but always made them stop when he noticed I was getting too annoyed.

The teachers were very forgiving and gave me a lot of time to catch up on all of my schoolwork.

Everything almost seemed perfectly fine.

Except for the fact that Puck and I weren't exactly sure what we were now.

Although, that was nothing compared to the fact that Daphne and Red were still missing.

_Puck followed me out of the car._

_I opened the hood of the car and coughed as steam began to pour out._

_Puck glanced up at the sky. "Grimm, I think it's gonna start raining," he told me._

_"You're drunk," I replied and tried to look through the steam._

_Something fell on my head._

_Puck rolled his eyes. "You never listen to me," he muttered._

_I looked up and raindrops began to come down faster and faster._

_"Shit," I cursed._

_"Maybe it won't be rain for that long," Puck suggested a bit thoughtfully._

_"And what if it does?" I snapped. "We're stuck out on the street and you can't fly us home."_

_"Then we can stay at a hotel," Puck replied._

_I blinked a couple of times. "What?" I asked._

_Puck rolled his eyes. "Close the hood," he commanded and went to the driver's seat and took out the car keys._

_I frowned at him and closed the hood of my mom's car._

_Puck locked the car and looked at me._

_"We can't leave it out in the middle of the street," I pointed out. "What if some idiot comes speeding along and crashes into it 'by accident'?"_

_Puck sighed over-exaggeratedly. "Move," he told me. "I'll move it to the side."_

_I went to the sidewalk and watched Puck push the car so it was parked by the curb._

Don't look too impresse_d, I thought as I tried to keep my face blank when he finished. _His ego is already big enough.

_Puck grinned over at me. "Being an Everafter has it's advantages," he said._

_I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, just give me the keys," I held out my hand._

_Puck shoved his hand into his pockets and took them out. He set the keys in my hand but didn't let go._

_Neither of us said anything, we just stared at each other._

_"I know a hotel near here," Puck finally murmured._

_I slipped my hand out of his with the keys and put them in my pocket. "It better be a good hotel," I said._

_"I wouldn't be suggesting it if it weren't," Puck pointed out and we started walking._

I sat on the bleachers of the football field, trying to get my math homework done without getting distracted by Puck, whom was being incredibly loud out on the field on purpose.

"Hey, sweetheart."

I looked up.

It was that pretty brunette from the party.

I felt my face sour but I tried to make it go blank.

"Hi," I answered.

"You have a boyfriend on the team?" she asked. "You've been coming to the practices a lot lately."

"What does that have anything to do with it?" I snapped.

She looked surprised for a second and smirked. She sat down next to me. "I'm Nicole," she told me.

"Sabrina," I replied and glanced back down at my homework.

"So which one are you dating?" Nicole asked, gazing at the football players.

"What's it to you?" I answered.

My response didn't seem to faze her. "I've been dating the wide receiver," Nicole told me and smiled. "It's going a lot better than I thought it would."

"That's nice," I replied and looked at her pointedly. "Now do you mind, I'm trying to do my math homework?"

Nicole sighed over dramatically but she shut up. She just sat there next to me, which I guess wasn't that annoying.

Finally the boys came for a water break and Puck headed over my way, even though his coach continuously yelled at him for doing it.

Puck stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Nicole.

"Hey, Robin," Nicole said and smiled in such a sweet way that it made me sick.

Puck glanced over at me. "Hi," he told her awkwardly.

"I haven't seen you in awhile," Nicole commented.

"Yeah," Puck muttered. "Cause I stopped going to parties."

"Which is a huge surprise," Nicole continued.

Puck turned to look at me. "You need help with your math?" he asked, glancing at the book.

"I got this," I said through gritted teeth and glanced at my almost empty paper.

"I could help you," Nicole volunteered.

"No!" Puck and I said in unison.

Nicole seemed a bit offended but then shrugged and took out her phone. "Whatever," she answered.

Puck looked at me with some guiltiness in his eyes.

I glanced back down at my math.

Puck sighed and turned back to the field.

"Hey, Puck, how about you actually drink some water during water break?" I called after him.

Puck grinned at me from over his shoulder.

"Puck?" Nicole asked and glanced at me. "I thought it was Robin."

_Idiot_.

"It's a nickname," I answered casually.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

I shrugged. "It's a long story," I replied.

"What is it?"

I gave her an annoyed look. "Can I do my math homework?" I answered.

Nicole rolled her eyes and went back to her phone.

The longer I stared at the math problems in my book, the more I wanted to throw my math book at the field and go stomp on it.

"Now I finally see why Robin never wanted to be anything else with me."

My head snapped up.

Nicole smirked, her attention still on her phone.

"The reason is probably not the one you think," I looked her up and down critically.

Nicole glared at me.

I smiled cheekily and turned to look at the field.

Puck was heading towards me, his duffle bag slung over one shoulder. "C'mon, Grimm, practice's over," he announced. "I can help you with your math homework at home."

I got up and threw my book and notebook to him.

Puck caught them easily and grinned. "You trying to challenge me?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm just tired," I answered. "Now let's go home."

* * *

**I know I know, this chapter wasn't all that interesting. I just felt like sticking our unofficial couple into a awkwardish situation.**

**Hey, do me a favor & go review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I really just love getting long, positive reviews from you guys. =)**

**I hate how like all the best stories on Fanfiction never get finished.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Puck's POV**

Sabrina and I sat side by side on her bed, our feet were touching.

Sabrina was working on her history homework and I was watching random youtube videos.

Sabrina glanced over at my iPhone screen to see what I was watching. She smiled and rolled her eyes and turned back to her homework.

I ripped my headphones out of my ears and turned to look at her. "You still not caught up yet?" I asked.

"Extra credit," Sabrina replied. "And trust me, I need it."

"I'm sure you do," I sighed."School's the only thing you're focused on these days."

Sabrina turned and smirked at me. "What do you want me to be focused on?" she asked.

"It's not a what, it's more like a who," I murmured.

"Oh, really?"

Our faces were leaning in closer to each other.

"Yeah," I whispered.

Her lips met mine and my iPhone fell out of my lap.

Sabrina's hands snaked themselves into my hair and I cupped her face in my hands.

"Well, this is incredibly scarring."

Our lips immediately separated when we turned our heads violently.

Red stood in the middle of the room.

"Red?" I asked.

Red looked terrible. Her hair was tangled with twigs in it, her eyes had a wild, almost wolfish look in them, and she looked horribly skinny.

"Is this real?" I asked.

Red turned and walked down the hall.

"Red!" I called out and followed her.

Suddenly the hallway was a part of a maze.

I looked around in a desperate confusion. "Red?" I called out.

"Come find me!" Red replied.

I followed the sound of her voice and turned to the left.

The maze twisted and turned at weird places and there was random trees and bushes everywhere. There was also a couple of puddles that I kept stepping in. There were exits so well hidden by the trees and bushes that I almost passed them.

"This dream started out so well," I muttered.

Suddenly I arrived at a dead end.

I turned around and wasn't surprised to see Red.

"You're not even trying," she told me.

"Of course I'm trying!" I objected. "But I always fail anyway!"

"You'll never find either one of us if you don't try," Red said.

"What can I do?" I exclaimed. "I don't even remember how the hell I got Sabrina pregnant!"

Red made a face. "Okay, ew!" she commented.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smiling. "You're so real," I murmured. "That's exactly like something that would Red would say."

Red looked at me seriously. "What are you talking about, Puck, I _am_ real."

I gasped for air and sat up.

"Puck?!"

I turned to look at Sabrina.

Sabrina looked at me worriedly. "Did you have another nightmare?" she asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes before leaning back so my head was laying in her lap again.

Sabrina gently played with my hair. "What happened?" she asked.

"That's what I'm trying to remember," I murmured.

_I was too lazy to look at my phone but it was obviously really early in the morning when Sabrina and I got to the hotel._

_The guy at the front desk seemed a bit surprised to see two drenched teenagers show up in his hotel lobby when all of his guests were upstairs sleeping._

_"Do you have any empty rooms?" I asked._

_The guy looked at us skeptically. "Can you pay for it?" he asked._

_I dug into my back pocket and took out a wad of cash. "I'll leave you an extra big tip," I promised._

_"Rich boy," Sabrina muttered._

_I ignored her and checked us in._

_A room for two._

_The guy gave us our room key and told us our floor and room number. (Obviously)._

_Sabrina and I headed up to the third floor._

_Sabrina began peeling off her jacket._

_"Whoa, Grimm," I couldn't help smirking._

_Sabrina glared at me. "Shut up, Puck," she answered._

_I shrugged. "I'm just warning you, I'm still kinda drunk," I told her._

_"Yeah, I noticed," Sabrina strode out of the elevator and I followed._

_"Gimme the room key," Sabrina ordered._

_"Jeez, you don't trust me with any kind of key, do you?" I asked and gave it to her._

_Sabrina opened the door. "I call the bathroom!" she announced and then stopped in her tracks._

_I almost smacked straight into her._

_"What?" I asked._

_"There's only one bed," Sabrina stated._

_I tried to hide my grin._

So the guy at the front desk did get what I was trying to say when I winked at him about the room for two thing,_ I thought._

_"You still calling on the bathroom?" I asked and headed towards the bed. "Cause I should probably put on some dry clothes."_

_"Screw you," Sabrina told me and slammed the bathroom door shut after her._

"I know what you mean," Sabrina sighed.

"Why does it only come back in bits and pieces?" I asked.

Sabrina shrugged.

"Brina?"

Sabrina jumped in surprise and I sat up.

"Hey, Basil," Sabrina gave him a nervous smile.

"Can I watch TV?" Basil asked and pointed to the TV.

We'd been watching some movie and I'd gotten too comfortable with my head in Sabrina's lap and had fallen asleep.

"Sure," Sabrina replied and handed him the remote.

Basil grinned and plopped down in front of the TV before changing the channel.

"Basil, don't sit so close in front the TV," Sabrina told him.

Basil scooted back a couple of inches. "When's Mommy coming back?" he suddenly asked and turned to her.

Veronica had told us she was going to be working late. Trying to figure out some more on Daphne and Red's disappearance, but of course she didn't tell us that.

"Not till late," Sabrina answered.

"Where's Daddy?" Basil asked.

"He's visiting some friends," Sabrina replied.

"And Daphy's at Red's," Basil turned back to the TV. "She lives there now, huh?"

Sabrina and I glanced at each other.

At some point during the four months of their disappearance, Basil had gotten it into his head that Daphne was just having a super long sleepover at Red's and they didn't have time to visit.

"Yeah," Sabrina gulped.

"Brina?" Basil asked again.

"Yeah?" Sabrina answered.

"Is Puck your boyfriend now?"

Sabrina and I blushed and looked at each other. We laughed awkwardly but neither of us answered.

Finally I reached over for her hand. "I think so, Basil," I admitted.

Basil grinned at me. "Daphy will be happy to hear that."

* * *

**HEY GUYS GO REVIEW! LET'S FANGIRL ABOUT HOW PUCKABRINA IS NOW OFFICIAL!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, guys, how was your Thanksgiving? I honestly don't remember anything that happened past 9:00 P.M. It's not _my_ fault my family allows underage drinking...**

**Alotta interesting & different stuff happening in this chapter & it's kinda one of my favorites. So far anways.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Sabrina's POV**

What do I do?_ I thought and stared at my reflection. _He doesn't really expect me to sleep in the same bed as him, does he?

_Puck pounded on the door. "C'mon, Grimm, you don't need to take forever in the bathroom!" he said._

_I sighed and went and opened the door for him._

_"This hotel leaves free pajamas in their drawers," Puck announced and held up his._

_"Cool," I answered and pushed past him. "Is there another pair?"_

_"Yeah," Puck replied and shut the bathroom door._

_I took advantage of the fact that I was alone in the room and quickly changed into the extra pair of pajamas._

_They were white and very comfortable. The hotel's logo was in the left hand corner._

_Puck came out a couple of seconds later. He dumped his clothes on top of the dresser and stretched._

_I began ripping the covers off of the bed and climbed in._

_Puck glanced over at me._

_I began to adjust my pillows and lay my head down._

_Puck climbed in next to me._

_I closed my eyes._

_A couple of seconds later I heard the light click off._

_Puck moved around a bit before finding a position he liked._

_I opened my eyes and stared at the roof. My heart pounded wildly._

_Puck made no noise and I wasn't sure if he was asleep yet or not._

_"Grimm?"_

_I almost jumped in surprise._

_"What?" I answered._

_"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you were still awake," Puck replied._

_I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see them. "You're an idiot," I told him._

_"So you've told me," Puck sighed over dramatically._

_"I literally just got into bed, how could I be asleep already?" I asked._

_"I don't know, that's how some people are," Puck pointed out._

_"Well, I'm not like that," I answered._

_Puck didn't say anything._

_I closed my eyes._

_Puck shifted and I was suddenly aware of how close he was to me._

_I tried to continue breathing evenly._

_"Grimm?" Puck whispered._

_I shut my eyes even tighter. "What?"_

_Puck stayed quiet._

_"What?" I repeated and turned my head to face him as I opened my eyes._

_Puck propped himself up on one of his elbows and one of his hands gently caressed my cheek._

_I sucked my breath in._

_"I want you," he murmured. "So badly."_

_I shivered and shut my eyes tightly. "It's not good to lust for something, Puck," I mumbled._

_"It's not just lust, Grimm."_

I stared out the car window.

"Sabrina?"

I tore my gaze away from outside and looked at my mom.

"How are you feeling?" Mom smiled a bit concerningly.

I shrugged and stared at my lap.

"Sabrina, if you don't want to go, we don't have to," Mom told me. "I don't want to force you."

"It's okay, Mom," I answered.

"If you want it to be a surprise, we can just wait until it's born," Mom added.

I shrugged again. "I think I should be thinking about names by now," I admitted.

Mom smiled sadly.

Mom and Dad were supportive about my pregnancy but I knew it was killing them to see their daughter, a junior in high school, pregnant.

"Do you or Matt have any ideas?"

My stomach flip-flopped.

Mom glanced over at me.

I opened and closed my mouth but nothing came out.

Mom's expression suddenly turned concerned again. "Sabrina?" she asked.

"I broke up with Matt," I blurted out.

Mom's eyes widened in surprise and then she suddenly looked angry. "Was he rude about it when you told him?!" she cried out. "Did he-?!"

"Mom, no one knows!" I interrupted. "Only you and Dad, Canis, and Puck."

Mom frowned. "Sabrina-" she began.

"The baby's not Matt's, okay?" I said loudly.

Mom's eyes widened. "Sabrina Grimm!" she yelled. "If it's not Matt's, then who's is it?!"

My stomach flip-flopped again and I looked down.

Puck and I barely talked about my being pregnant with his child, so of course we'd never discussed whether or not we should tell anyone else.

"Sabrina Grimm!"

"He's a good guy, Mom, " I mumbled. "He's not gonna leave me and our baby."

"Who. Is. He?!" Mom exclaimed and gripped the wheel.

I took a deep breath. "Mom, I'll tell you, I swear, just not right now," I told her. "I wanna talk to him first before telling people."

"Sabrina, I am your mother, I should be the first person who knows!" Mom objected.

"Please," I begged and managed to look her in the eyes. "Just wait a little while longer, please?"

Mom frowned and turned back to the road.

I sighed with relief and stared out the window again until we got to the hospital.

Mom parked the car but made no move to get out of the car.

I reached for the door handle hesitantly.

"Sabrina?"

I stopped and slowly turned towards her.

"I thought you loved Matt," Mom said quietly.

Guilt exploded inside of me and I shut my eyes tightly.

"He made you so happy..."

I managed to open my eyes. "Mom, I did love Matt, I do love Matt," I admitted. "But..."

My heart was beating wildly as I finally admitted it.

"I always loved someone else more."

Realization seemed to dawn on my mother's face.

I sucked in my breath again.

Mom simply turned away from me and got out of the car.

We walked into the hospital quietly. She checked me in and we waited once again in silence.

"Sabrina Grimm?" a nurse called out.

I quickly got up to follow her to my room.

"Do you want me to come?" Mom asked.

I turned to look at her and managed a nervous smile. "Well, I guess you should be the first person to know," I answered.

Mom and I followed the nurse to the room where the ultrasound was.

I sat down and the nurse stuck these weird things on my not very big stomach.

When she finished sticking them on me, I stared at everything but the little screen.

"Sabrina," Mom murmured.

I nervously glanced over at her.

Mom smiled at the screen. "Look at your baby."

* * *

**& you notice I haven't told you what the gender is yet? ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**We're writing these stupid essays in English about _Of Mice and Men_ & all of my friends came running to me to correct their essays for them. All those misspellings & incorrect uses of grammar... A writer's _nightmare_!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Puck's POV**

Sabrina had had a doctor's appointment, Veronica had convinced her to go find out what gender our baby was gonna be.

I'd honestly been wondering about it even before I'd found out it was mine. But I didn't want to pressure Sabrina into doing it, I wasn't even sure she'd wanted to find out in the first place.

Sabrina and I hadn't even kissed, much less talked about our baby. We completely went around the subject whenever something reminded us of it.

But she didn't object when I put my hand on her stomach to feel the bump the first time. Sabrina would sometimes lay her head in my lap when she was tired and we were watching a movie together alone. I always had the urge to reach over and put my hand on her stomach when she did that. Luckily it didn't seem to bother her.

"Puck."

"Hm?" I looked up from my history homework.

Henry stood at the doorway of the kitchen and he peered at my work. "What are you working on?" he asked and went over to the fridge.

"History," I sighed.

"It still amazes me how you manage to get good enough grades to be on the football team," Henry shook his head as he took out some orange juice.

I smirked mischievously. "Magic comes in handy," I told him.

Henry rolled his eyes and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"So..." I stared at my history book, "do you know when Sabrina and Veronica are coming home?"

Henry sipped his orange juice and his eyes narrowed a bit.

I shrugged innocently. "I need Grimm's help," I told him and pointed to my book. "This stuff makes no sense."

"Didn't you experience all of that?" Henry asked and raised his eyebrows.

"You try leaving Faerie with a mother like mine," I replied and frowned.

"They should be back soon," Henry replied. "And then Ronnie and I need to take care of some things."

My eyes fell to my lap.

_More investigating on Daphne and Red's disappearance._

"How can you still have so much hope?" I blurted out.

Henry looked at me sharply. "Daphne's my daughter, Puck, and Red's also like my daughter," he answered. "I'm not going to stop looking for them unless I find proof that they're..."

Henry didn't need to finish, I already knew what he was saying.

"Five months," I murmured. "And nothing."

"We're going to keep searching," Henry seemed to promise more to himself than to me. "We're not going to give up hope."

"Where's Basil?" I asked and stood up.

"He has a play date with one of his little friends," Henry replied and finished off his orange juice.

"Oh," I sat down again and tried not to grin.

_So that means Sabrina and I are gonna be home alone..._

Henry frowned at me. "You and Sabrina have been spending a lot of time together," he stated.

I felt myself blushing and quickly looked down. "Yeah, so?" I answered.

"Watch yourself with my daughter, Goodfellow," Henry snapped. "I still haven't forgotten what you told me when you were twelve."

I blushed redder and groaned. "C'mon, Henry, I was _twelve_!" I exclaimed.

Henry set his glass in the sink and sighed.

I clutched my pencil and pretended to read my history book.

_I remembered everything._

_It had been amazing, wonderful, awesome, so _punk rock_. Nothing could describe the way it had made me feel._

_And I could remember everything this time around. Not just flashes of moments, not just images that I couldn't hold on to. That made it even better._

_Sabrina had fallen asleep, her head resting on my chest._

_I was full of too much adrenaline to sleep so I lay there, listening to her even breathing and staring at the roof._

_The sun was beginning to come up when I felt my eyes starting to droop._

_Suddenly I heard my phone ringing._

Do you wanna build a snowman? C'mon, let's go and play!

_I tried to sit up without disturbing Sabrina which obviously failed._

_Sabrina moaned and frowned._

_"Sorry," I murmured and got up to go get my phone from my pants pocket._

_Sabrina propped herself up on her elbows and looked at me curiously._

We use to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!

_I glanced over at her. "Thanks for changing my ringtone," I told her sarcastically before hitting answer._

_Sabrina smirked._

_"Hello?" I climbed back into the bed._

_"Puck?!"_

_I frowned and looked at Sabrina. "Red?" I asked._

_"Come home, please!" Red sounded in tears. "We need you!"_

_"Red, what's wrong?" I exclaimed._

_Sabrina sat up and snatched the phone from my hands and hit speaker. "Red, what happened?" she asked._

_"It's Daphne," Red sobbed._

_"What happened?!" Sabrina and I exclaimed in unison._

_"The Book of the Everafter!" Red told us. "The Editor got out somehow and now he has Daphne and- and-!" Red was choking on her own sobs._

_Sabrina and I looked at each other._

_"We'll be right there, Red," I promised. "Just keep an eye on the book until we get there."_

_"That's just it, Puck!" Red cried out. "The book's not even here!"_

The front door opened and Henry rushed out.

I stood up and followed in a slower manner. (I couldn't have them thinking I was actually excited to see Sabrina.)

I stood by the kitchen doorway and looked at Sabrina.

She looked nervous and a bit uncomfortable as she stared at Henry.

"How'd it go?" Henry ask.

Sabrina managed a smile. "It was great," she answered.

"So, what is it?" Henry asked and gently touched her shoulder. "Am I going to have a grandson or a granddaughter?"

"Um, Mom, can you just tell him?" Sabrina mumbled. "I just don't really feel like talking right now."

Veronica and Henry shared an alarmed look.

"She'll be fine," I announced. "Don't most normal teenagers spend more time texting than actually talkling?"

Sabrina continued to stare at the floor uncomfortably.

"Okay," Henry said awkwardly.

"C'mon, we'll be late," Veronica said.

Henry nodded.

Veronica kissed Sabrina's cheek. "I'll see you later," she told her.

Sabrina nodded. "I love you, Mom," she answered.

Henry kissed her forehead. "Be good, and don't give Puck all of the answers to his homework," he glanced over at me.

I pouted. "She won't even give me one," I complained.

"I love you, Dad," Sabrina told him and rolled her eyes.

She hugged and kissed both of her parents good bye and then we were left alone in the living room.

"So..." I said awkwardly.

Sabrina walked over to me and hugged me.

I hugged her back and sighed.

Sabrina looked up at me. "It's a girl," she murmured. "Our baby's gonna be a girl."

I smiled and kissed her forehead before gently placing my hands on her small bump.

Sabrina smiled and our foreheads leaned against one another.

"I bet she'll be as beautiful as you," I told her.

"I hope she has your eyes," Sabrina admitted and one of her hands reached up to gently trace the skin around my eyes.

I closed my eyes.

"Can we sit?" Sabrina asked.

I brought her over to the couch and we sat.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on mine.

And we sat there for hours, finally talking about everything that we could think of that had to do with the baby. _Our_ baby.

* * *

**Aw, it's gonna be a girl! Since in my last story _Because of Her_, the baby was a boy (lil Lucas!) I decided this time around it should be a girl.**

**Hey, do me a favor & go review! Lemme see that this fandom is still alive!**


End file.
